Across Canada
by elven-girl10
Summary: A crossCanada journey, staring the cast of the first season of Beyblade Pretty muchRead, Review, and Enjoy. I'm not continuing this anymore, so it stops here. My first fanfiction.
1. The Message

Across Canada.  
  
Chapter 1: The message.  
  
"Holy Zoot Alore!!!" yelled Tala as he stared at all his e-mails. Ian had just gotten it running again and Tala had not expected to see this many e- mails. "My e-mail crashes for two weeks and I wind up getting all this freakin-" Tala stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed an e-mail with a tiny Canadian flag. He opened it. There was a message from Mr. Dickenson and the BBA. This was the last thing he expected. The message said. This is an invitation to tour Canada over the summer holidays. We will be visiting all the major cites in all of the provinces and territories. There will also be an exhibition match at the Newfoundland tournament. We hope you accept. "Cool" thought Tala. He picked up the phone in his room and dialled Bryan's number. He got a busy tone. Tala hung up and looked out his window. His house was right beside Bryan's and their rooms were right across from each other. Tala wrote on a piece of paper, telling Bryan to come over. Bryan looked up from his book and saw the sign. Three seconds later he was over at Tala's house.  
"Why was your phone busy? Were you talking to Naomi?" asked Tala as he opened the door.  
"No, I was trying to call you because of an e-mail I received.  
"Don't tell me, let me guess. It was and e-mail inviting you to Canada? Right?"  
"You are so perceptive. How did you know?" Bryan replied in his "you're stating the obvious" voice.  
"I got one to," said Tala just as the phone rang. He ran to go get it. It was Ian. Bryan was listening from the other room and it was very funny to only here on side of the conversation.  
"What! You got one to .. Yes, an e-mail inviting me to Canada.One moment, there is someone on the other line. Spencer, Let me guess, you got an e-mail inviting you to Canada..look I'll meet you in the park. We'll discuss it there.. Ian, We're going to the park to discuss this meet us there." Tala came out of the kitchen looking rather exasperated. Bryan stood up and went to get his shoes on. They ran out the door without their coats on and were stopped by a blast of cold wind. Tala ran back inside his house to get his coat and Bryan went to his house to find his jacket. Then they ran to the park. Ian and Spencer were waiting there.  
"So, the question.gasp..is are we going to Canada?" breathed Tala.  
"I think we should go," said Ian, "If there's going to be an exhibition match, then it may give us a chance to beat the Blade breakers"  
"Good point," added Spencer, "I'm in"  
"Me too." said Bryan  
"Good, then I'll just send the e-mail and tell them we accept" Tala finalized. Then they all went back to Bryan's house and watched all three Indiana Jones movies b-2-b.  
  
Robert was going through the days mail when a letter from the BBA caught his eye. He opened and it contained the same message that the Demolition Boys had gotten.  
"Hmm, I haven't been to Canada in a while." He said to himself as he phoned Johnny.  
" Yes I did get that same letter," replied Johnny when Robert asked him, " You bet I want to go. I here that Canada has great golf courses." Robert shook his head at that remark and proceeded to call Oliver.  
"No, I didn't receive that letter. But yes, I am willing to go. It's probably beautiful this time of year, because snow will most likely not on the ground."  
"Great," said Robert hanging up, "Now all that's left is Enrique."  
"No, I haven't gotten it. Yes, I'd like to go. I have to get back to my trig lesson now. See ya" "That was easy," thought Robert as he filled out the form.  
  
Judy had called all the All stars to an important meeting.  
"I wonder what's up?" said Steve.  
"I don't know, maybe it's another tournament," suggested Eddy.  
"I would have known if it was a tournament," said Emily coming in. Very shortly afterwards, Judy walked in with Michael.  
"We have been invited to Canada by Mr. Dickinson. Would you all like to go?"  
"Sure," said Emily, " It will be a great chance to collect data on Canadian bladders."  
"Sounds cool," said Steve.  
"Yeah," nodded Eddy, " Maybe I could take in a basketball game while we're there."  
"I'm so totally psyched for this trip," said Michael.  
"Just to let you know, it will be a team wide event. All the teams from the world championships will be there, including the Demolition Boys."  
When Judy said that, Emily's heart skipped a beat. She would be able to see Tala again. Just the thought of him made her heart race. Michael on the other hand, was getting excited because he'd be able to see his friends again and return to his home country.  
  
The White Tigers gathered around Lee to see what the mysterious letter from the BBA contained.  
"An invitation to Canada. Cool," said Kevin  
"I've never tried Canadian food before. I here they have good beef." (Guess who's speaking there)  
"We'll be able to pick up some new skills. I say we go." Said Lee, " what do you think, Mariah?"  
"Oh, yeah sure." Said Mariah in a daze. If this were team wide event she would be able to see Rei again. And Bryan. She never would've imagined that they would have become friends, especially after what he did to Rei. "This is going to be a great trip if everyone's there," she thought.  
  
Tyson sat bored in his chair. He gazed around. Mr. Dickenson said that he had a very important announcement for the Blade breakers.  
"Where is he?" Tyson winded.  
"Shut up Tyson. He's coming." Said Kai. He was fed up with Tyson's constant whining.  
"He is taking a long time," said Max, looking up from his video game.  
"I'm sure he'll be here any moment," said Rei. As if on cue, the door opened and Mr. Dickinson walked in, with Kenny trialing behind.  
"What's up Mr. D?" asked Tyson, sitting up.  
" I've decided that all the world champion teams are going to tour Canada. I hope that would like to come along"  
"When you say all the teams, does that include the Demolition Boys?" inquired Tyson  
"Yes, it does."  
"AWW, that'll put a damper on things."  
"I'm sure they'll stay well away from you, Tyson. I for one am going." Stated Kai.  
"Me too, I've never been to Canada before." Said Max.  
"Me neither. It will be a great new experience." Agreed Rei.  
"I'm coming to. There so much Data that we don't have." Squealed Kenny, " Tyson?"  
"Alright. I'm in"  
"Wonderful. We leave to weeks from now"  
  
No one knows what wonders await them in Canada. Stay tuned to find out. Kai: you sound like a T.V narrator. Tala: shut up kai. Bryan: yeah it's just the first chapter. Max: it's bound to get better.  
  
' 


	2. Packing and leaving

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade (wish I did though). I own Neal, Lena, Lance, and Drake. (Canadian Beybladers).  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
These are everyone's packing list (i.e.: What they feel they need to bring)(These lists will be short and there will be a normal POV later in the chapter)  
  
Tyson's list: clothes, video games, Dragoon, launcher, FOOD. Kenny's list: clothes, laptop, extra floppies, beyblade, camera. Kai's list: clothes, book, Dranzer, launcher, cd player, cds, duelling deck. (In my fics, yugioh and beyblade co-exist) Max's list: clothes, jacket, game-boy advance, Draciel, launcher, book, cds and player. Reid's list: clothes, book, Drigger, launcher, Mariah's birthday present (he forgot to send it). Kevin's list: clothes, Galmon, launcher, jacket. Gary's list: clothes, Galzzy, launcher, jacket, FOOD!!!. Mariah's list: clothes, Galux, launcher, jacket, book. Lee's list: clothes, Galleon, launcher, jacket. Emily's list: clothes, Trygator, launcher, tennis racket, laptop. Steve's list: clothes, Tryhorn, launcher football, pads, and various sports equipment. Eddy's list: clothes, Trypio, launcher, basketball, NBA jersey. Michael's list: clothes, Trygle, launcher baseball and bat, baseball mitt, Liger Zero beyblade (his first blade that he has had since he was 5) Robert's list: clothes, Grypholion, launcher, passport, book on family history, Oliver's list: clothes, Unicolion, launcher, passport, book on famous artists. Enrique's list: clothes, Amphilion, launcher, passport, book on picking up girls. Johnny's list: clothes, Salamulion, launcher, passport, golf clubs, book on golfing. Tala's list: clothes, Wolborg, launcher, passport, game-boy advance, cd player and cds. Ian's list: clothes, Wyborg, launcher, passport, laptop, extra floppies, GBA. Spencer's list: clothes, Seaborg, launcher, passport, GBA, saxophone. Bryan's list: clothes, Falborg, launcher, passport, GBA, guitar, cds/player, whip.  
  
Finally it was time for the departure to Canada.  
  
In Russia: The Demolition boys stood in front of the security gate, saying goodbye to their parents and siblings. (In this fic, the D-boys live with their parents and have left the abbey completely. Tala is no longer a cyborg, {will have another fic explaining how that happened} Quick run down of relations Tala- little sister, mom, dad. Bryan- little bother, dad.(according to me his mom died when he was 4) Ian- only child, mom, dad. Spencer-little sister, mom, dad.)  
  
"You will bring me back a present, wont you, Tala?" asked Tala's little sister Eowyn.  
"Yeah , I will." Replied Tala as he gave his sister one last hug.  
  
"Try not to lose any of my stuff, okay kid," said Bryan to his little brother Bastian.  
"Don't worry, have I ever lost any of your stuff before," replied his little brother.  
  
"You will phone when you get there. I want to here all about it," said Spencer's little sister, Scarlett.  
"Of course I will," he replied.  
  
"C'mon you guys, Let's go already." Ian yelled. He had already said goodbye to his parents and was starting to get impatient. Tala and Spencer finished up and went over to him. Now they just had to wait for Bryan. His girlfriend Naomi showed up and he had to say goodbye to her. After one last kiss, he waved good-bye and the four boys headed to the security gate.  
  
In Robert's castle: The Majestic all arrived at Robert's castle and then boarded his private jet. What do you expect from a Rich snobby guy .  
  
In America: Michael was waiting at the plane gate for the rest of his team. Emily was buying some gum and Steve and Eddy were buying some sports magazines. He couldn't wait to get to Newfoundland. After all, it was his hometown. He wondered if Neal still lived there. It had been a while since they'd last spoken. And what about Lena, and Lance. Was his old team still together?  
"Michael, we can board now, Michael," Emily was waving her hand in his face.  
" Oh, right," he replied, standing up. This was shaping up to be a great summer holiday.  
  
In China: The White Tigers waited in the Hong Kong airport for their flight. All of them were thinking random thoughts. Gary was thinking about food and Kevin was thinking about how to beat his teammates at Beyblading. Lee was thinking about the new adventures that awaited them and Mariah, she was thinking about Ray. She was worried about her relationship with him. He had, after all, forgotten her birthday. She was still trying to figure that out. She hadn't received anything from Ray, not even a phone call. But a present arrived from Bryan a week afterwards. "I'll ask Ray about it when I see him." She thought.  
  
In Japan: The bladebreakers were all getting nervous. The plane was scheduled to leave in 5 minutes and Tyson still hadn't shown up.  
"OHH, where is he??" whined Kenny.  
"Probably slept in again," said Kai. Then they heard some shouting coming from the gate desk.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you on without a ticket."  
"You can't do that!! I'm the world champion beyblader"  
"I don't care if you were the president of the United States!! No ticket, No entry" Kenny quickly ran to give Tyson his ticket. After he left, Kai, Max, Rei, and Mr. Dickenson exploded into a fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
Elvengirl10: and that concludes chapter 2.  
  
Kai: Still not very exciting.  
  
Tala: Give her a break; it's her first one.  
  
Kai: so, could be better.  
  
Elvengirl10: All right then, here's the idea for the next chapter. The bladebreakers plane crashed into the ocean. No one ever saw them again.  
  
Kai: I'll shut up now.  
  
Elvengirl10: good idea.  
  
Tyson: Why do you keep making me look like an idiot? Why can't I be cool? You made the Demolition Boys cool/  
  
Elvengirl10: That's because I don't like you and I like the Demolition Boys. Please continue to Read and Review. Once again no Flames please. 


	3. On the Plane

Disclaimer: Look back at chapter 2 to see them.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Takes place on the plane to Canada and arriving in Canada.  
  
Blade breakers:  
  
Tyson stared out the window. All he could see was ocean.  
"How much longer, Chief?" he asked in a bored voice.  
"Three more hours, till we reach Vancouver, then, we have to switch flights to get to Newfoundland which is on the other side of the Country. All in all it will take about 13 more hours."  
"Aww, why can't they just start in Vancouver."?  
"Because it wouldn't be convenient for the other teams"  
"We're the world champions, we should make everyone come to us."  
"Like the Demolition Boys would ever do that." Said Kai.  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
"They don't regard our opinions, never have regarded our opinions, and probably never will."  
"What do they matter anyway?"  
  
White Tigers:  
Kevin looked at Gary in disgust. He had just scarfed down all of their plane food leftovers, which was pretty much all of it.  
"How can you eat that stuff?"  
"When.smack.I'm.chew.this.hungry. Swallow.I.mmfm.can.eat.anything" Kevin turned white and headed for the bathroom. Mariah was reading but she couldn't concentrate on the words. She was to excited. Seeing Ray again would be great, but Bryan to. It had been a year since she had last seen him. She still remembered the first smile he had given her, right after she had fought Steve in that friendly competition. They caught each others eye and the rest was history, not to mention that he later wound up saving her life. "I can't wait to see him again," she thought as she settled back into her book. Lee looked over at her. He was smiled slightly. He knew that she was thinking about her relationship with Ray and her friendship with Bryan. "Girls, I'll never figure 'em out" All-stars:  
Emily was typing furiously on her laptop. She was supposedly looking for data on the Canadian teams, but really she was thinking about Tala. He had been one of the first people to actually treat her as girl, no, a lady, not just someone who collected data. They had actually formed a pretty solid friendship and he had e-mailed her quite a few times. "Maybe he really does like me" she thought as she finally discovered some information.  
"What does it say?" asked Michael looking over her shoulder.  
"Apparently, there are two very popular Newfoundland teams, the Draconous team, and the Blitz team. The later keeps falling to the other team though."  
"Rats, they need me, they need me and liger" said Michael, unknowingly out loud.  
"Michael, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Eddy, who had heard the comment.  
"Um..no why?"  
  
Majestics:  
Not much was happening in Robert's private jet. Robert and Johnny were playing chess. Robert was winning 210-0. Oliver was looking through a magazine about art and cooking,(kind of strange I know, but then Oliver is somewhat a mystery to) and Enrique was e-mailing all his girlfriends.  
  
Demolition Boys:  
Tala was shifted around trying to get comfortable. He had never been able to sleep in a plane or car, so he was in a rather pensive mood. Spencer and Ian had fallen asleep long ago and Bryan was obviously trying.  
"Bry, you awake?"  
"No Tala, I'm fast asleep," he replied in a highly sarcastic voice and looked over at him sceptically. Tala looked back with a hard look. Bryan immidiatly backed off, he knew what kind of a mood Tala was in.  
"So, did you see what the in-flight movie was?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"No, what?"  
"The Lord of the Rings"  
"Good, that'll take my mind off of how tired I am."  
  
So anyway, traveling to Canada pretty much carried on like this, so let's skip ahead to when they actually land in St. John's, Newfoundland.(oh and for those of you who were wondering, The threat I used on Kai was just a joke to get him to shut up, The Blade breakers don't really wind up lost at sea, but that would probably make the show a whole lot better!!)  
  
Demolition Boys: The plane had finally landed. The four boys walked wearily off the plane and went to go get their luggage.  
"Hey, there's a plane arriving from Hong Kong," pointed out Ian. No sooner had he said that, the White Tigers walked off. Bryan smiled, Mariah looked as pretty as ever. He managed to catch her eye. She said something to her teammates and they walked over.  
"Long time, no see," said Lee, extending his hand.  
"Yeah," Tala agreed, "So how you guys doing?" he said as he shook Lee's hand.  
"Pretty good, how 'bout you?"  
"Same here, so why are you here?"  
"Something about touring Canada," Mariah smiled at Bryan. He smiled back. "Thank you for the necklace," she said. "You got my gift, I didn't think it would get there." "Well it was a week late, but I still loved it. I can't believe you remembered my birthday" "I never forget my friends' birthdays"  
  
Allstars: The All-stars got off the plane. Since they had the shortest distance to go, they were the first ones there. Michael was watching an interview with his old team while the others got the luggage.  
"And here I am with the Blitz team, who just weeks ago missed a victory. How do you feel about this?" the interviewer asked a young boy with short brown hair.  
"Well, it kind of stinks because we've always been second to the Draconous team. If we had a fourth blader it would really make things more easy," "I'm coming Neal, I'm coming" thought Michael  
  
Majestics: They all got off Robert's plane and got into the awaiting limo. Once again, what do you expect from a snobby rich guy. Blade breakers: It was almost midnight when the Blade breakers landed at the airport in St. John's. They all stumbled off the plane, and nearly left Tyson on the plane because he wouldn't wake up and nobody wanted to carry him.  
  
Elvengirl10: That completes chapter 3. I don't when I'll be able to write chapter 4 because I am going on holidays.  
  
Kai: where are you going?  
  
Elvengirl10: that's for me to know and for you to find out.  
  
Max; when'd you get so nosy Kai?  
  
Kai: mind your own business.  
  
Tyson: Why'd our flight take so long?  
  
Elvengirl10: Because you had to fly across the Pacific Ocean and then across Canada.  
  
Rei: Why is Bryan with Mariah? She's my girl!!  
  
Elvengirl10: Not Anymore!!!! HaHaHa!! One more thing, if anyone knows the Japanese names of the Beyblade characters or voice actors I will be very grateful if you let me know what they are. Once again no Flames. 


	4. The Reunion

Chapter 4.  
  
Elvengirl: Welcome back to another installment of my fic. It will get better, I promise. Thanks to all who have reviewed my story, please keep doing so. I love to here what you guys say. Still no flames please. Anyway here is chapter 4.  
  
Everybody slept for about a day due to the time zone change. The only team that was unaffected was the All stars. So, they got a jump on sightseeing. The next day. Everyone was beginning to wake up.  
  
The Blade breakers: Max awoke to a loud crash. Tyson had fallen out of his bed, but he was still asleep. Rei was already up.  
" Rei, you're up early."  
"I wanted to go see the White tigers, but they're asleep."  
"Oh"  
" I still have give Mariah her birthday present. I completely forgot to send it"  
"That stinks"  
  
The White Tigers:  
"Hey, Mariah, wake up, you've got a note from rei," Kevin said as he shook her awake.  
"Huh, a note, let me see," said Mariah, as she sat and grabbed the note from Gary. Here is what the note said: Hi Mariah, I was here earlier but you were still asleep. I wanted to give you your birthday present. I'm sorry I didn't send it to you but I completely forgot. I was really busy that week. I didn't forget about your birthday though. Any way, guess I'll see you later today. -Rei. "So he didn't forget my birthday," thought Mariah as she read the note again.  
"Earth to Mariah, come in Mariah, Are you coming or what?" asked Lee as he waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Yes I'm coming, just wait okay," she said as she got out of bed.  
  
The Allstars:  
"Eddy, have you seen Michael?" Emily asked her teammate.  
"Nope. Sorry Emily, I only saw him last night."  
"That's strange, why would he leave without telling anyone?"  
  
The Magestics: Robert was the last one to wake up. When he did, he saw Johnny frantically searching through the guidebook.  
"What are you looking for?" asked Robert  
"There has to be a golf course around here somewhere," came the reply.  
"Where are Enrique and Oliver?"  
"Oliver said something about the gift shop, and Enrique said he was going to take a walk"  
  
The Demolition Boys: Tala, Spencer, and Ian stared at Bryan. He was still asleep.  
"Man, he's a sound sleeper," remarked Ian.  
"Yeah, nothing, not even ice cold water, works," remarked Spencer.  
"He'll get up eventually, just not this year," said Tala. Although as soon Tala said that, Bryan stirred and woke up.  
"Why are you guys staring at me?" he asked rubbing his eyes.  
"You weren't waking up," the others replied.  
"Oh,"  
"Anyway, hurry up, according to this note, we have to be in the glacier conference room by 11:00." Said Tala.  
Bryan looked at the clock. It was only 10:45.  
"Won't we be early?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but it's better than hanging around here for 45 minutes."  
  
Okay, now I'm going to break out of the team POV for a while. Hope you're enjoying this so far.  
  
The Demolition Boys were the first ones to arrive at the Glacier conference room. Bryan sat down on the stage that was set up and began to play his guitar. (Yes, the demolition boys are musicians. Bryan-guitar, Tala-piano, Ian-drums, harmonica, Spencer-saxophone) Fifteen minutes later the White Tigers arrived. Mariah immediately went over to go see Bryan. The Majestics were the next to arrive. Johnny and Robert instantly started up a chess war and Enrique and Spencer got talking about girls. A few minutes later, the Allstars-minus Michael- arrived. Tala smiled at Emily. Pretty soon the two of them were in a heated conversation. Steve and Eddy had turned the radio on, so Bryan stopped playing his guitar. Then the Blade breakers walked in. Rei saw Bryan and Mariah sitting together and quickly felt like he was being challenged. Mariah looked up and saw him. She said something to Bryan. Bryan nodded. She stood up and came over to him.  
"Hi Rei," she said.  
"Long time no see Mariah, how are you?"  
"Good, how about you?"  
"I'm fine. What were you doing with Bryan over there?"  
"We were just talking. Rei, you know that Bryan and I are just friends, besides, I do owe him for saving my life."  
"Hey Mariah, c'mere, I want to show you something" Emily called from across the room. Mariah smiled and left. Rei walked over to Bryan. Bryan looked up.  
"Bryan,"  
"Rei" The two stared at each other. They had been rivals ever since that fateful match at the world championships. They stared at each other in cold stony silence, until a familiar song came over the radio.. Sponges. By: The Arrogant Worms (a very silly Canadian Band) (Slow music) Can't think of anything to sing about, Not much out they're to sing about. The world's okay, the weather's fine, No need to sing about that.. I'll sing about.  
  
(Rock music) Sponges, Sponges, Yeah. Sponges, Sponges, Yeah, yeah, Sponges suck, Sponges suck, Sponges absorb liquid then you squeeze them out.. Yeah!!!!!  
  
(Slow music) There's lots of songs of peace. Lots of songs of love. Even songs about peaches and Valkaries. No songs about.  
  
(Rock music) Tuna fish, Tuna fish, Tuna fish, Tuna fish, They're real big and swim in oceans, Come in cans like hockey pucks, Tuna got their name cause they don't swim in pairs.  
  
(Slow music, lyrics are spoken)  
  
Get it? Tu-na  
  
Are there two of those fish?  
  
Na. Tu-na, Tu-na. Is funny heeheeheehee? (Silence for a bit) I like Tuna,  
  
(There is another chorus about sponges but I don't like that part and I can't remember it. This is a song done by a very crazy Canadian band called the arrogant worms. The band name somewhat explains the nature of the band. This is just a warning to say that there will be other Arrogant worms songs in this fic. You are probably wondering why I put this in here. This is why. At the world championships, the Allstars found Bryan reading when they got there, on the day of Tyson vs. Tala. He was in a bet with Boris that he could actually be more than 15 seconds early. (Bryan is a very fast runner) Anyway Michael, who is a Canadian, if you haven't figured that out yet, started playing that song. Everyone wanted to know what it meant, so Bryan attempted to find out. It took him a week and Rei joined him. Now whenever they here that song they burst into hysterics. The meaning of that song: there are a lot of songs about everything else but no songs about tuna or sponges. Now back to the fic)  
  
By the time the song was on the last chorus, the two rivals were in complete hysterics (laughter). That one song always had that affect.  
  
"So Kai, where are you now?" asked Tala. He was referring to "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" video game that they had been competing at ever since the world championships.  
"You better be past the ring wraiths (level 2)"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm at Lurtz now (I assume you fight him in that game. If not will someone please tell me.)"  
"Ha, you're still pathetic."  
"What do you mean, Tala?"  
"I beat the game." Tala announced proudly.  
"What, with who?"  
"Aragorn."  
"Do you have any witnesses?"  
"Bryan, Spencer, and Ian"  
"Aw, man" So that was pretty much how the morning was spent. Rivalries were revived, Friendships renewed, etc, etc. Nobody really noticed that Michael was still missing.  
  
Michael walked down the street to the harbor and his old neighborhood. Everything was so familiar about this place. He smelt the air. It was so good to be home. Michael turned the corner. He went and looked at his old house. It looked slightly shabby and had a " For Sale" in front of it. He looked on it with fond memories. Then he walked into the little beach that was there. He took out a white beyblade and launcher. Michael smiled to himself as he readied everything. "I haven't done this since I was seven years old," he thought to himself.  
"Three.two.one.Let it rip!!!!!!!!" he yelled pulling the ripcord. The white blade sailed through the air, hitting various pieces of debris, until it landed in a small dish. The blade spun there and Michael smiled at it with pride. "I still got it," he thought. Three other blades, a Blue one, a Grey one, and a Green one then joined Michael's blade. The four blades collided and then went sailing out of the dish. Michael caught his blade and looked up. He saw three figures standing there. One of them jumped down and walked towards Michael/  
"Long time, no see, Mike. It's been a while"  
  
Elvengirl10: and that's chapter 4.  
  
Max: good cliffhanger.  
  
Elvengirl10: thank you.  
  
Tyson: so who are those mysterious people?  
  
Tala: If she told us, that would spoil the cliffhanger.  
  
Tyson: Oh.  
  
Elvengirl10: once again, thank you for reviewing. Keep it up. No flames. Once again, I am looking for Japanese names and voice actors. Also, if you have ever a noticed a strange anime occurrence, for example. the clothes never or they fact that sleep in clothes. This is for any anime. I've got a fic going about this. Just stuff I've noticed. Thanks!!!!((((((( 


	5. Michael's past revealed

Chapter 5.  
  
Elvengirl10: After being reviewed so quickly since putting chapter 4 up. I was inspired for chapter 5.  
  
Everyone was still waiting for Mr. Dickinson to show up. Ian was typing furiously on his laptop. Emily walked over to see what he was working on.  
"What's that you're working on, Ian?  
"It's a program to beat computer solitaire. Bryan says it can't be done though."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because he won 5 out of 1000 games." That last comment made Emily laugh. Ian blushed slightly.  
  
Michael stared at the figure that had just spoken to him. It was a boy his height. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was rather wiry and at first glance you would probably mistake him for an elf. The other two figures had now joined him. One was a girl. She had straight blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. The other was a boy with slate colored hair. He had a toque on over his hair. His brown gazed out at Michael with that sense of gladness.  
"Neal, Lina, Lance? What are you guys doing here?" Michael asked. He was surprised to see his former teammates.  
"Your mom phoned my mom and told her." Replied Neal.  
"We tried to keep contact with you, dude, but you kept changing your address and phone number without telling us." Said Lance, as he readjusted his toque.  
"Sorry, I kept forgetting."  
"It's all right, anyway, how've you been?" asked Lina.  
"Good. Heard the Draconous team is still giving you a hard time."  
"Yeah, but we can handle it. Stinks, always coming second though." Neal kicked the sand when he said that. Michael looked at his watch.  
"Shoot, I'm late. Neal, do you still live in the same place?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I'm late for this thing I have to go to. I'll drop by afterwards. If that's alright?"  
"Yeah sure, no get going. We don't want to keep you."  
"Thanks guys. See ya" Michael took off at a run. He had been so excited at seeing his friends that he had completely lost track of time.  
  
Michael arrived just as Mr. Dickinson told everyone to follow him.  
"Michael, where were you?" asked Judy.  
"I went for a walk, that's all," he replied. They entered into a little movie theater and sat down. The blade breakers took the front row. The Majestics were right behind them. After that it was the All-stars. The White Tigers and Demolition Boys took the back row because the theater was small and they were one bench short. Mariah sat very closely beside Bryan, who didn't really notice until Rei glared at him. Bryan just shrugged. The stage went black and a spotlight appeared. Dj Jazzman walked out and addressed the teams.  
"WELCOME TO CANADA EVERYBODY!!!!!!!" he shouted. Everyone covered their ears.  
"SCREEEEEEEEECH!!!!!!!" Since the equipment was at such close range, there was a blast of negative feedback.  
"Does he have to yell?" asked Tala.  
"The feedback doesn't help either," added Bryan. Jazzman was quickly thrown off the stage. Mr. Dickinson walked on and addressed the teams.  
"I suppose that you are all wondering why you are in Canada. I wanted you to be introduced to a new country and new beyblading tactics. I also wanted to promote the sport of beyblading in Canada." Everyone fell over (anime style).  
"Figures, we're being used as a commercial," remarked Kai, who was in the process of pushing Tyson off of him. Rei looked up. Mariah had landed on Bryan, and was helping him up. He glared when Bryan smiled and thanked her. Bryan was taking his girl. He had to do something about it.  
When order was restored, Mr. Dickinson continued,  
"This is what we will be doing. The Maritimes tournament starts in one week. We will have a round-robin tournament, in which you will compete against everyone here. After that we head to Nova Scotia. Then Prince Edward Island, New Brunswick, and Quebec. After that we head west to British Columbia. From there, our journey heads north, to the Yukon, and then we head back east. The whole journey should take about one month, if nothing bad happens. But considering who we have here, something will definitely will go wrong." When Mr. Dickinson said that last sentence, he earned glares from both the Blade breakers and the Demolition Boys. Sure, something bad always happened when those two teams were together, but it wasn't their fault. After that, the introduction was over and the teams had the day off. Everyone went swimming, except for the Demolition Boys. They couldn't swim. This pleased Rei because now he could be alone with Mariah. The Demolition Boys decided to go sightseeing. Michael headed to Neal's house.  
He was waiting when Michael got there. They sat on the front steps of Neal's house and stared at the ocean.  
"Do you still have your liger zero blade?" asked Neal.  
"Yup, I've never let it go. It still reigns undefeated"  
"Good."  
"I still remember the first day I got it."  
  
Flashback:  
Michael stared at the present. It was a poor job, wrapped in newspaper, but it had come from his grandfather, so he knew it had to be special. He read the handwritten card- happy 5th birthday. I made this myself. Hope you like it. Love grandpa. - Michael tore open the newspaper, to a shoebox. He opened it up.  
"A beyblade!!," he yelled and took it out to look at it. It was completely white and was a simple design. It came with a launcher and all.  
"This is just what I wanted. I wish grandpa were here to see me try it out."  
"To bad he's away, he would have loved to be here." Said Michael's mom as she began to clean up.  
"Can I go and try it out mom?" Michael pleaded.  
"Sure, just be back in time for dinner." Michael ran out the front door and down to the beach in front of his house. He loaded his brand new beyblade.  
"Three.two.one.Let It Rip!!!!" he yelled and pulled the ripcord. His blade flew, hitting various debris and then flying back into his hand. He smiled at it. This was the best birthday present he had ever received. Especially since he knew that his grandfather had made it just for him.  
A few years past and now Michael was seven. Everyday he'd come from home from school and train with his precious white beyblade. He had installed a stadium and could now land his blade on the dish perfectly. Today was no different. As his blade landed in the dish, it was joined a blue blade. Michael defeated it with ease and the blue blade flew out of the dish. A young boy caught it. Just before Michael was about to say something, the boy turned and ran. The same thing happened the next day and continued on for about a week. Finally Michael did something about. After their battle was over, he stopped this mysterious kid.  
"My name's Michael, what's yours?" he asked. The kid backed away defensively.  
"Look I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know your name."  
"Its Neal," said the Boy. He had a British accent.  
"Did you just move here?" asked Michael.  
"Y-yes, I d-did," Neal stuttered.  
"Where are you from?"  
"England, w-why a-aren't you t-t-teasing me?"  
"Why? Should I be?"  
"E-everyone e-else does."  
"So, I don't care." The two boys then started talking about various things and became fast friends.  
"Y-you know, your b-blade move k-kinda like the L-liger Z-zero on Zoids."  
"You're right that's what I should call it. The Liger Zero Blade."  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"I still remember that day," said Neal as he watched the waves. "Yeah, but it wasn't till later that we met Lina and Lance and formed the Blitz team." "You're with the All-stars now aren't you?" "Yeah, they don't know I'm not American though." "I would like to see their faces when you tell them." Laughed Neal. The two friends laughed. Michael couldn't remember the last time he'd had a good laugh like that. He glanced at his watch. He had to get going. "I've got to go now," he said. "Dude, where are you staying?" "The Maritimes Hotel." "Cool, I'll come with you. I need something to do." So Neal notified his mom and the two friends set off.  
  
It was suppertime at the hotel. Michael had arrived just in time. Everyone sat down to eat. WHOOSH, everything on Tyson's plate disappeared into his mouth in three forkfuls. Everyone was watching, with sweat drops. Bryan looked down at his plate. He pushed it away. "How come every time he eats, I'm the one to lose my appetite?" he asked rhetorically. "I'm all for room for room service," said Tala. The Demolition Boys got up and left. The other teams soon followed suit. Soon, Tyson and Gary were the only to left at the table. They didn't notice that everyone else was gone. Mariah caught up to the Demolition Boys in the hall. "I was wondering if you guys would like to come watch "Spirited Away" with us," she asked. The Demolition Boys all looked at each other. After a quick discussion in Russian, they agreed, and followed Mariah to her room. Rei looked over jealously. He wished that Mariah would stop being so friendly to the Demolition Boys. Although he had forgiven Bryan, he was still sore at him. And he had not quite forgiven the other for taking their bit beasts as well. "I talk to her later," he thought as he, Kai, Kenny, and Max, headed back to their room.  
  
In the All stars room, Michael was being interrogated by his teammates. "Where were you today?" asked Emily. "I told you, I went for a walk." "And after the intro?" added Steve. "Went for another walk," "You seem to know a lot about St. John's. Spill it Michael," commanded Eddy. "All right, I'll tell you. Do you-" "And don't try the muffin man thing, because we're onto that," said Emily. Michael whimpered and told them everything. The remaining all stars stared blankly at their captain. They had never suspected this.  
  
The White Tigers and Demolition Boys scrolled through the movies while they waited for Gary to hurry up in the bathroom. "Look, we got "The Two Towers". I think I know what we'll be watching tomorrow." Said Spencer. "Or later tonight," added Ian. They then moved onto the games they could rent. "Great, " The Two Towers" video game," said Tala. "And Spyro," said Kevin. After that, Gary finally came out and they started the movie. Mariah leant slightly on Bryan's shoulder. He never seemed to mind. She sighed. This vacation was going to be great.  
  
The next day, the Blade breakers and Demolition Boys were checking out the pier. Tyson giggled. "Watch this," he said going up behind Bryan. "Tyson, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Max, just as Bryan turned around. He quickly reversed Tyson's attempt to push him into the ocean and Tyson went sailing into the briny (the ocean.) Everyone except Tyson thought that it was funny. He quickly swore revenge on Bryan. "Like that's ever going to happen," he said as the Demolition Boys walked away. They had to start training. The Maritimes Tournament was only six days a way.  
  
Tyson: Now I'm all wet.  
  
Max: I told it was a bad idea.  
  
Tyson: I will get revenge on Bryan.  
  
Bryan: Yeah, right.  
  
Elvengirl10: Exactly, Tyson will be lucky if he makes it through this fic alive. MUAHAHAHA.  
  
Everyone: *Sweat drop*  
  
Rei: anyway, what's going on with my girl and Bryan?  
  
Elvengirl10: Not telling, you'll have to find out yourself.  
  
Kai: In other words, she doesn't know.  
  
Tala: shut up Kai.  
  
Elvengirl10: thank for reviewing so quickly. I'm very pleased. Once again, I need voice actors, Japanese names, and anime occurrences you've noticed. This story is still a flame free zone. No flaming. 


	6. The Maritimes Tournament part 1

Chapter 6.  
  
The week went by pretty fast and the teams trained really hard. This wouldn't count for anything but they still wanted to do a good job.  
  
This is the tournament schedule: It is separated into two groups. A is the world champion teams. B is the actual tournament.  
  
A White Tigers vs. Demolition Boys All Stars vs. Majestics. Bladebreakers don't fight this round.  
  
B First round of tournament  
  
A All Stars vs. Demolition Boys. White Tigers vs. Bladebreakers. Majestics don't fight this round.  
  
B Second round of tournament.  
  
A Demolition Boys vs. Majestics All Stars vs. Bladebreakers White Tigers don't fight this round.  
  
B Quarterfinals  
  
A Demolition Boys vs. Bladebreakers White Tigers vs. Majestics All Stars don't fight this round.  
  
B Semi-finals  
  
A Bladebreakers vs. Majestics White Tigers vs. All Stars Demolition Boys don't fight this round.  
  
B Finals.  
  
The tournament commenced on Saturday. On Friday, the teams began to devise their strategies. I will not be recording anything on the Bladebreakers due to the fact that they are not fighting in this round.  
  
White Tigers:  
"So, who wants to go first?" asked Li.  
"I will," said Kevin, who was determined to win and show that he was not the weakest link.  
"Mariah, do you want to go second?" Li inquired.  
" Yeah, sure" she replied, " I hope I don't have to fight Bryan," she thought to herself.  
"And I'm going third, Gary, you'll be our backup in case of a tie- breaker"  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry" The rest of the White Tigers fell down.  
  
All Stars:  
"Eddy, why don't you start us off tomorrow," suggested Emily.  
"All right"  
"Who wants to go second?"  
"I will," offered Steve.  
"Michael, do you want to third?" Emily asked.  
"Sure," Michael replied. He was glad that his teammates still accepted him as a friend.  
  
Majestics:  
"We're up against the All stars tomorrow. Oliver, how about you start us off."  
"Alright."  
"Okay then, Enrique, you want to go second?"  
"Sure."  
"Why do I have to be back-up?" Johnny whined.  
"Because I said so," replied Robert.  
  
Demolition Boys:  
"Ian, do you want to go first tomorrow?" asked Tala.  
"Okay"  
"Spencer, Bryan, do either of you want to go second or do you want me to take it?"  
"I'll go," said Spencer, "If that's okay with you Bryan,"  
"Yeah, it's fine," replied Bryan, who was really tired.  
"And I'll finish it off, Bry, you don't mind being the back-up, do you?"  
"No, I don't"  
  
The next day the tournament began. There were teams from all over the Maritime Provinces. Mind you, it wasn't the biggest tournament, so there weren't that many teams. There were a few from Nova Scotia and some from P.E.I. At least five teams had traveled up from New Brunswick. The rest were all from Newfoundland.  
The stadium was a short walk from the hotel, so they all just walked there. The stadium also wasn't the biggest and brightest one they had all been to, but that was because it doubled as a hockey/lacrosse rink. (What? Hockey is the coolest sport on earth, besides soccer. Expect more of it in future chapters.)  
The White Tigers and Demolition Boys met right before the locker rooms. They wished each other good luck and promised that they would battle their hardest. Mariah looked at Bryan. He just smiled back at her. She blushed. "Maybe he really does like me," she thought.  
  
"WELCOME TO THE MARITIMES TOURNAMENT!!!" shouted Jazzman, who had come out dressed like an Eskimo.  
"Get off the stage!!" shouted a fan.  
"Yeah, if you're going to wear something that represents Canada, at least wear a Mounties uniform or something. We're not all ice and snow!!!!" shouted another. Jazzman went to go make a quick costume change.  
"AS I WAS SAYING, WELCOME HERE, TO ST. JOHN'S NEWFOUNDLAND!!! WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU TODAY; THE WORLD CHAMPION BEYBLADE TEAMS ARE GOING TO DO A MOCK TOURNAMENT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. FIRST UP IS THE WHITE TIGERS VS. THE DEMOLITION BOYS!!! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!!!!!"  
At that moment both teams walked out. The tournament had begun. There was going to a formal opening by the Prime minister but he couldn't make on account that he was playing on his golf course in Shawinigan that he does not own. (Along with the resort there that he does not own)  
Starting off for the teams was Ian and Kevin. Let's go to Aj and Brad for the commentary.  
"Looking at Ian's stats, we can tell that he has definitely improved since the world championships."  
"And after viewing Kevin's stats, he to has come a long way from when we last saw him battle"  
"When was that, Brad?"  
"Um.let me check. looks like never"  
"This should be interesting as Kevin is apparently a complete stranger to us"  
"THREE.TWO.ONE..LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!" shouted Jazzman. That was exactly what they did.  
"Crazy monkey!!!!" shouted Kevin.  
"Sand Dive!!!!" shouted Ian.  
The two blades collided, there was a flash of light, and the match ended a tie.  
Next up were Mariah and Spencer. Mariah was silently relived that it wasn't Bryan she was up against.  
"According to our information, Spencer to has improved. Although he was the only member of his team to actually win a round."  
"And Mariah definitely looks determined to win this match, let's just hope that Galux has what it takes to beat Seaborg."  
The battle waged on for quite sometime. Mariah was surprisingly beating back Spencer. That was until Spencer unleashed his bitbeast. That was it for Mariah. She stared in silence, shocked that she had lost. She didn't wake up until Spencer placed her blade in her hand.  
"You put a good fight," he said and went to sit down.  
Li and Tala were up next. This was going to be a powerhouse match.  
"From what we've heard, after his loss to Tyson, Tala went into some serious training. And that he hasn't lost a match since."  
"Li to seems to be stronger as well. He's definitely going to need ever bit of it, in order for his team to win the round."  
"THREE..TWO.ONE..LET IT RIP!!!" yelled Jazzman. The two blades landed hard in the dish and went straight for each other. They hit each other with such force that the blades were forced back.  
"Go Galeon, dark lightning, black thunder!!" The black lion emerged.  
"Wolborg, liger zero attack now!!!" The blue mutant wolf leapt out of the blade and neatly dodged Galeon's attack. Li's blade turned rapidly and again headed for Tala's blade. Once again, Wolborg dodged, but this time it attacked Li's blade as well. Galeon was defeated. Li picked up his blade. He then grasped Tala's outstretched hand. The first round was over and the Demolition Boys had won it with ease. Mariah caught up to Bryan in the hall.  
"You were really good today," said Bryan.  
"Thanks," Bryan smiled at her. She smiled back and leant on him. Then they went to go find the rest of their teams.  
The next round was the All Stars vs. The Majestics. Michael could see the Blitz team watching in the stands. He was determined to win this match for them.  
"NOW IT'S TIME FOR ROUND TWO!!! THE ALL STARS AND THE MAJESTICS!!! STARTING OFF WILL BE EDDY AND OLIVER!!!!"  
"Eddy looks primed for this match, but does he have a hope of winning, Brad?"  
"He might but then Trypio just might get squashed by Oliver's powerful Unicolion." Oliver did wind up winning the match. Now it was Steve and Enrique.  
"Steve looks ready to deal out some serious damage."  
"Let's see if he can measure up to Enrique's Amphilion,"  
"I don't think we've ever seen Enrique battle in a tournament before. What is wrong with these people?!?!" The match was very close, and Steve managed to sneak out a victory. The two teams were tied. It was now up to Michael to win the third round.  
"Michael is really going to have to push all the limits to the top in order to win this round, but if anyone can do that, it's him"  
"Although Robert looks like he's not going to let that happen" During the battle, Michael used a hit-and-run strategy. Trygle would attack and then run before Gryphlion could retaliate. This confused the purple Gryphon so much that it knocked itself out. Michael was the winner.  
Now it was time for the actual tournament to start. Michael stayed to watch his team. They won three straight victories in a row. Then their rivals, the Draconous team walked out. Michael glared at Drake, the leader. He would pay or defeating his team so badly every time they fought. He would pay.  
  
Elvengirl10: that concludes round one of the Maritimes tournament. Round two will come shortly.  
  
Tyson: How come we didn't get to fight this round.  
  
Elvengirl10: Because I don't like you.  
  
Tyson: Why not?  
  
Elvengirl10: Let's see, you're a hothead, egotistical, annoying, and those are just your good points. Plus you beat Tala.  
  
Tyson: so?  
  
Elvengirl10:I happen to like Tala. You can go jump off a cliff for all I care.  
  
Tyson: if I do that, will you like me better?  
  
Elvengirl10: maybe  
  
Tyson: woohoo!!  
  
Tala: what an idiot.  
  
Elvengirl10: I know, why do you think said it? I wanted to be rid of his overwhelming stupidity.  
  
Bryan: Thank you.  
  
Elvengirl10: please keep reading and reviewing. Still a flame free zone.  
  
Kai: tell that to Tala  
  
Tala: burns are not flames Kai. 


	7. The Maritimes tournament part 2

Elvengirl10: Hello everyone. Sorry chapter seven took so long. You see I have school and things are pretty busy. I'll try to upload weekly though.  
  
Round two began shortly. In this round The All Stars would fight the Demolition Boys and the Blade breakers would fight the White Tigers.  
Excitement was brewing in the stadium. The All Stars were a bit worried. They hadn't fought the Demolition Boys since the world championships and they had been beaten pretty badly then. At least it was confirmed that they weren't capturing bit-beasts anymore.  
"WELCOME BACK TO ROUND TWO!!! THIS ROUND WILL FEATURE THE DEMOLITION BOYS AGAINST THE ALL STARS AND THE BLADE BREAKERS AGAINST THE WHITE TIGERS." Jazzman shouted over the cheering crowd. The teams walked on. Starting was Emily and Ian.  
"Once again, we have not seen Emily battle in a tournament, so this should be interesting." A.j. announced.  
The battle waged on for a while. Neither one could gain a clear advantage. Even when they released their bit-beasts. Then, in a surprising move, Ian's blade suddenly dived at Emily's. The crash caused Trygator to stop moving. Ian had won the match. When he went to pick up his blade, he smiled at Emily. She just smiled back. She was not ashamed of her loss to him. They had both put up a great fight. Now Bryan was up against Steve.  
"We haven't seen Bryan battle since the finals. Let's hope that Steve doesn't end up like Ray did."  
"I think Bryan's got a new attack, Brad."  
Steve ordered Tryhorn to attack immediately. Falborg neatly dodged it and then attempted to retaliate. Steve saw this coming and held his ground. Then he called out his bit-beast. Bryan followed suite. That was it for Steve. The Demolition Boys once again had the All Stars pinned down.  
Michael walked nervously to the stadium. Now he had to face Tala. This was going to be tough.  
Michael attempted to use his hit and run strategy, but it didn't work. Michael was amazed at how powerful Tala had become. There was no way he could win. In one swift move. Wolborg had knocked Trygle out of the stadium.  
"THE DEMOLITION BOYS WIN!!!" shouted Jazzman. This really stunk for the All stars. This was the second time they had lost to the Demolition Boys.  
"AND NOW FOR THE NEXT MATCH. THE BLADE BREAKERS AGAINST THE WHITE TIGER TEAM. STARTING OFF WILL BE MAX VERSUS KEVIN!!!!!!"  
" This is the Blade breakers first match off this tournament. Let's hope Max makes a good impression." Draciel headed straight for Galmon. Kevin used his Crazy monkey attack, but that was just what Max was expecting. Draciel spun straight around and took out Galmon.  
"Looks like Ray is going for the next round."  
"Let's see what he can do against his former team Brad" Galzzy and Driger were sawing away at each other. Hard. That was until Ray used his tiger claw attack. Gary was finished.  
"Tyson is still the reigning champion, but is his over-stuffed ego going to cost him the match." Let's just say that A.j. was right. Tyson was so overconfident, he didn't even use Dragoon. Galeaon took him out very quickly. With those matches done, the second round of the actual tournament could begin.  
  
As the Demolition Boys walked out to get some air, they ran into a strange girl. She had Brown hair and wore a pink belly shirt.  
"Excuse me, do you know where the Blade breakers are?" she asked. At that exact moment, the Blade breakers walked out.  
"Hillary!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Oh, so you thought you could go to Canada without me." Hillary began to chase Tyson around the lobby. The Demolition boys stared (sweat drops), until Bryan got the courage to speak.  
"Tyson, mind introducing us to your girlfriend,"  
"She's not my girlfriend!!!" Tyson yelled back.  
"Could've fooled me,"  
"Who is she anyway?" Tala asked the other Blade breakers.  
"A girl in our class who's been hanging out with us." Answered Kenny. At that moment, Tyson turned the corner and Hillary found herself staring straight at Tala. She blushed slightly. "This guy is even more hotter that Orlando Bloom," she thought.   
Tala, on the other hand, recognised the look in Hillary's eyes. He had seen it in so many other fan girls. He turned and headed toward the locker room. His team followed suite.  
  
"Hey, who were they?" she asked.  
"That was The Demolition Boys." Answered Kai  
"Oh, who's the one with the red hair?"  
"Tala."  
  
Elvengirl10: that is chapter 7. sorry it took so long.  
  
Tyson: why?  
  
Bryan: because she had school. And aren't you supposed to be dead.  
  
Tyson: she didn't say which bridge.  
  
Elvengirl10: find a bigger one. Keep reviewing. No flames. And if anyone can tell me what Mary-sue, shonen ai, and yaoi mean I will be eternally grateful. Oh ya, still looking for Japanese names and voice actors. 


	8. The tournament continues

Elvengirl10: Sorry if this chapter took a little long because I am having a slight writers block  
  
Hillary would not stop pestering the Blade breakers with questions once they got to their locker room.  
"So, those guys were the ones that you fought in the world championships?" she asked for the third time.  
"Yes, Hillary," everyone replied.  
"So, what are their names?"  
"Well, the tallest one was Spencer, Kai's opponent. Then the short one was Ian. The one with the lavender hair is Bryan, Rei's opponent, and the one with the red hair is Tala." Explained Kenny.  
"Oh, I see." Said Hillary, "So how are the connected to Kai?"  
"They were my original team," said Kai.  
"They were, they don't look so tough."  
"That's what they want you to think, but in reality, they are the most ruthless, powerful beybladers around." Said Max, " but once you get to know 'em, they aren't so bad."  
  
"That girl on the Blade breakers is so weird. The way she acts around Tyson, you could swear they were married," said Bryan.  
"I agree, but I don't like the way she looked at me," replied Tala.  
"Why? Was it a dirty look?" asked Spencer.  
"No, more along the lines of love struck."  
"Lucky you, let's just hope she doesn't come snooping around, and if all else fails, just say you already have a girlfriend." Suggested Bryan.  
"But I don't," countered Tala.  
"She doesn't have to know that"  
"Good point."  
"Guys, were going on after the All stars and blade breakers are finished," said Ian as he ran in.  
  
The Demolition Boys took their seats beside the white tigers and they waited for the match to begin.  
"Have you guy's met the new girl on the blade breakers?" asked Tala.  
"Yes, she is one of the most annoying people in the world," replied Mariah, " she seriously needs to learn the meeting of the words Shut Up"  
"This could get interesting," said Bryan to himself. It was bad enough with Tyson.  
"I don't need a female version of him to. One is enough."  
"You said it," replied everyone.  
  
"Oh I'm so excited, we get to go on. Who are we fighting anyway?" everyone fell over.  
"The All Stars."  
"That's Max's mom's team, right?'  
"Yup," replied max, "Now be quiet, we're about to go on."  
"AND HERE THEY ARE, THE WORLD CHAMPIONS FACING OFF AGAINST THE ALL STARS!!!" shouted Jazz man.  
"STARTING OFF WILL BE EDDY VS. KAI." The match was over in seconds, with Kai being the victor.  
"NOW WE HAVE STEVE VS. MAX" Another quick match with Steve pulling the victory.  
"FINAALY WE HAVE TYSON VS. MICHAEL!!!" "This is going to be tough." Thought Michael as he stared at Tyson. "Laugh all you want Tyson. I will defeat you."  
The battle raged on, with neither gaining a clear advantage. Michael's hit-and-run strategy didn't work on dragoon. That was until he went for a frontal attack. Tyson was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't even see it coming. Michael was the winner.  
  
"AND NOW WE HAVE THE MAGESTICS AGAINST THE DEMOLITION BOYS" the crowd went silent as the two teams walked out. Starting things off would be Bryan and Johnny.  
"This is going to be an interesting match Brad. From what we've seen, these teams have never fought each other before."  
  
Bryan stared at Johnny. They had been rivals ever since they had met. Johnny always tried to beat him at everything, usually losing. This will just add one more thing I'm better at, Bryan thought to himself.  
"3.2.1.LET IT RIP!!!!!" shouted Jazzman. Falborg and Salamuliyion hit the stadium and headed strait foe each other.  
"Go, Fire rod!!!" shouted Johnny (I think that's what it's called.) Salamuliyion attacked Falborg and sent him strait up into the air.  
Now's my chance, thought Bryan, "Blazing Comet!!" he yelled. All off a sudden, a white flame surrounded Bryan's blade and it dropped heavily onto Johnny's blade, knocking it out instantly.  
"The winner is Bryan," shouted Jazzman. Next were Ian and Enrique. The match ended with Ian losing and Enrique winning.  
  
Finally, it was Tala vs. Robert. The two faced each other and the tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a weedwacker. This is it; I could beat with the sword, now I'll beat you with the blade, thought Tala. The match started and Griffoliyion immediately took control.  
"Wing Dagger," Robert shouted. Tala knew he was losing and had to do something, fast. The idea hit him in the head like a brick.  
"Wolborg, get above Griffolyion." He shouted. Wolborg responded readily.  
"Now, dive down and immobilize the wing joints." Griffolyion was paralysed and soon knocked out.  
"THE DEMOLITION BOYS WIN!!!!" shouted Jazzman, "AFTER THE ACTUAL TOURNAMENT, THE NEXT ROUND WILL HAVE.. oh my.THE BLADE BREAKERS AGAINST THE DEMOLITION BOYS IN THE REMATCH OF THE CENTURY!!!!!!" The two teams looked at each other. This was the moment they were waiting for. A chance to see who was the better team on fair terms. "I'll defeat you this time, Tyson" thought Tala.  
  
Elvengirl10: I am so sorry I took so long with this chapter. I developed a very bad case of writer's block. Also I am sorry for the extreme lameosoty of this chapter. I am sick of the Maritimes tournament. It will end soon.  
  
Tala: thank you.  
  
Elvengirl10: you are welcome. Not to mention that I have had extreme inspirations. For other fics. Namely inuyasha/beyblade: Beyblade characters as Inu-yasha characters.  
  
Everyone: Really!!  
  
Elvengirl10: yes, in fact Bryan, you are Inu-yasha.  
  
Bryan: I am. Wow. She really does hold me in high esteem.  
  
Elvengirl10: and Mariah is Kagome.  
  
Mariah: Lucky me. Elvengirl10: Tala, you are Shippo.  
  
Tala: Why?  
  
Elvengirl10: Because you're cute and so is he.  
  
Tala: oh.  
  
Elvengirl10: Ian is Myoga and Michael is Miroku.  
  
Ian& Michael: What!!!  
  
Ian: I'm a flea.  
  
Elvengirl10: and Miriam is Sango.  
  
Everyone: Who?  
  
Elvengirl10: Oh yeah, you haven't met her yet.  
  
Miriam: Hi, I'm from Vforce.  
  
Everyone: oh!  
  
Tala: Nice to meet you.  
  
Elvengirl10: Kai is Sesshomaru and Kenny is Jakin.  
  
Bryan: (laughing) mushroom boy  
  
Tala: (also laughing) Mr. Fuzzy.  
  
Elvengirl10: Guys, only call him that well behind his back. That's all I have so far. Please give any suggestions for the remaining characters. Also, I need OC's for future chapters. Just give the Name, age, looks, personality, likes, dislikes, blade/bit beast are optional, and I would like crushes as well. Both boys and girls are welcome. Still no flaming please.  
  
Ray: you forgot about me. Who am I?  
  
Elvengirl10: sorry, you are Kouga.  
  
Ray: cool, who's he.  
  
Elvengirl10: haven't me him yet but I know he has a crush on Kagome. Once again, I'm sorry I took so long. I was also at Disneyworld for a week so that added to the stress. Warning to all who go there. NEVER GO ON "IT'S A SMALL WORLD" UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO INSANE. Merry Christmas Everyone!!! 


	9. A Blast from the Past

Elvengirl10: Here is chapter that I actually know what is going to happen and don't have writers block anymore.  
  
Tala:( whispers to Bryan) did she just say that is one breath.  
  
Bryan: I think so. (Elvengirl10) collapse) she just hyperventilated.  
  
Max: we better get a doctor.  
  
Inu-yasha: while they sort that out, we'll just continue with the chapter.  
  
Rei: who are you?  
  
Inu-yasha: Elvengirl10's current obsession.  
  
Chapter Nine.  
  
After hearing the news announced by Jazzman, both teams went really quiet. He was right. It would be the rematch of the century, heck, the millennium. One thing was for sure though, this time it would probably be a bit fairer.  
  
The next day came to quickly for everyone. Everyone was used to seeing the Demolition Boys act really quiet, but not the Blade breakers. Even Tyson was quieter than usual.  
  
Blade breakers:  
  
"I don't get what is wrong with you guys?" said Hillary in their hotel room, " you beat the psychics, and the Saint Shields, Tyson, you even beat Zeo. How are these guys any different?"  
"You don't get it Hillary," Tyson shouted, " These guys have been dying for a rematch ever since we beat them two years ago. They are the toughest bladders we've ever fought! And if Kenny's data is right, they are 10 times as strong as they were then. Heck, I've heard rumours that Tala hasn't lost a match since he lost to me."  
Tyson stormed out of the room like an angry moose. Hillary burst into tears.  
"I just wanted to know," she sobbed.  
"It's okay, Hillary," said Kenny.  
Rei just stared out the window. He was afraid. What if he had to face Bryan again? He knew that Bryan wouldn't sink so low but he couldn't take any chances.  
  
Demolition boys:  
  
" So, what's our battle plan?" asked Ian.  
"Same as last time, Spencer, Bryan, and Me."  
"How come I'm not battling?"  
"Because, if we're going to beat the Blade breakers, we need a strong attack."  
Ian went to sulk outside. Bryan looked up slightly.  
"Do you suppose the Blade breakers will do the same?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Tala asked his friend.  
"I mean, send Kai, Rei , and Tyson?"  
"I hope so. I need that rematch with Tyson."  
  
The rematch came and it was like the world championships all over again.  
" AND HERE WE ARE, A REMATCH BETWEEN THE BLADE BREAKERS AND THE DEMOLITION BOYS. STARTING THE ROUND WILL BE..I DON'T BELIEVE IT...SPENCER AND KAI!!!!!!!"  
Bryan just looked at Tala.  
"It has to be a coincidence." He replied.  
The match started out fairly even. Kai glared angrily at Spencer. He was not going to lose this time.  
"Go Dranzer!!!" he shouted. His red phoenix came out in a blaze of light.  
"Go Seaborg!!" said Spencer calling out his bitbeast. The golden whale and the red phoenix clashed in the air. Neither of them was giving up and the shockwaves were rippling through the stadium. The match ended with one big shockwave. When the smoke cleared, Kai had managed to win. A cheer went up from the crowd. Spencer walked back, defeated.  
"It's alright, they just wont win the next two." Said the rest of his team.  
" THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN..THIS IS GETTING TO FREAKY..REI AND BRYAN!!!"  
"This is no coincidence, it's has to be fate," Bryan said to Tala as he walked toward the stadium.  
"You ready, Falborg," said Bryan to his bitbeast.  
"As always." Replied Faborg.  
Rei and Bryan faced each other. "I won't let you beat me this time, Rei" Bryan thought.  
" THREE.TWO.ONE.LET IT RIP!!!!" shouted Jazzman.  
As soon as Bryan launched his beyblade, it disappeared.  
"Where'd your blade go?" Rei asked, angrily.  
"You'll have to find it," replied Bryan. Rei looked at his blade. It was losing ground and taking a lot of damage.  
"That's enough. Drigger!!!" Rei called out his white Tiger.  
"Go Falborg," Bryan's blade became visible and the blue falcon sped out.  
"Vulcan power claw," yelled Rei. Drigger hit Falborg so that the blade went straight up into the air.  
"Just what I needed, Falborg, Blazing Comet!!!" yelled Bryan. His blade suddenly was enveloped in a white flame. It came down at an alarming rate and landed right on top of Drigger. Immobilizing him. It didn't take long for Bryan to win. Rei looked at him. They were now even. Bryan just nodded and walked back to his team.  
  
" WELL THAT WAS EXCITING WASN'T IT. IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THIS FINAL TIEBRAKING MATCH BETWEEN..I FEEL LIKE I'M ON THE TWILIGHT ZONE HERE OR A TIME WARP..TALA AND TYSON.!!!!!"  
  
"I told you it was fate," said Bryan.  
"Shut up Bryan. I already admitted it. You don't have to rub it in."  
Tala walked toward the stadium. A sudden feeling of apprehension was growing in him. What if Tyson was stronger? What if he couldn't do it?  
"Tala, snap out of it!!! This is what you wanted. You will defeat Tyson this time." Said his bitbeast.  
"Thanks Wolborg. That's all I needed to here."  
"Hey Tala, get ready to lose again," mocked Tyson.  
"Don't count on it," came the reply.  
Tyson quickly became unnerved. Tala was so confident that it scared him. He had expected Tala to be a apprehensive. ' I just show him the old-fashioned way I guess.' He thought to himself.  
" THREE. TWO.ONE..LET IT RIP!!!"  
Dragoon was on a crash course for Wolborg, who nimbly avoided it.  
"Dragoon, Victory tornado attack!!!" commanded Tyson.  
A tornado surrounded Dragoon and attacked Wolborg. Tala was stuck. He had never seen this attack before. He had no clue what to do.  
"Tala, remember when we fought Ikki," said Wolborg, into his head.  
"Yeah." Tala was unsure of what Wolborg was talking about.  
"Do you remember what we did? How we won? Let's do that now."  
"I remember. Let's do it." A blue aura appeared around Tala. Tyson didn't what the heck was going on.  
"Unity!!!" Tala shouted and Wolborg came out of his blade and into Tala's body.   
"What have you done now??" Tyson asked, unsure of what just happened.  
"Prepare to lose!! Wolf Blade of Ice!!!!" Tala had slashed down with a sword that had appeared when he and Wolborg became one. When the smoke from the attack cleared, everyone was amazed. Tala had won.  
"That's impossible!! I'm the world champion" sobbed Tyson.  
Tala just walked away, feeling very proud.  
"Well done, Tala. We knew you could do it!!" said his teammates.  
The sun set that day on a very proud team. They had gotten their revenge. Life was good. But not for the Blade breakers, they had to deal with a very annoyed and short-tempered Tyson for the rest of the night.  
  
Inu-yasha: and that was chapter 9. Expect chapter 10 to come when Elvengirl10 is done hyperventilating.  
  
Elvengirl10: I'm okay now. Thanks for taking over Inu-yasha. The only ones I trust were helping me.  
  
Tala: no problem.  
  
Bryan: had to save our favourite author.  
  
Max: yeah, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to continue.  
  
Elvengirl10: Thanks you guys. You know how to flatter a girl. Please keep the reviews coming. This is still a no flaming zone. And I NEED OC's for later chapters, so if anyone out there.., feel free to contribute. 


	10. The Final Round

Elvengirl10: Thank u to all who gave me their OC's. They will come into play soon. (as soon as I get out of Newfoundland) I would like some more if that is possible. I will be eternally greatfull.  
  
Max: that's a long time to be greatful.  
  
Inu-yasha: Shut up.  
  
Elvengirl10: And for Chapter 10.  
  
Anyways...  
  
After the Blade breakers fought the Demolition Boys, there isn't much left to document so I'm going to be lazy and not do anything full scale. The next match was between The White Tigers and the Majestics. And the final round was the leftovers Now I'll just skip ahead to the final round of the actual tournament, where there is some action.  
  
Michael stood in the hallway, incredibly tense. The Blitz team, his old team, was fighting in the final round against the Draconous team. He was scared that they were going to lose again. He looked up and saw Neal, walking down the hall towards him.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hey' Neal replied. There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Neal spoke.  
"I was wondering." he began.  
"About what?"  
"How would you like to join us, as a fourth member, when we take the Draconous team today? Just like old times, it'll be just this one fight. It's just that without you, we haven't been able to be the team we were. What do you say?"  
Michael thought about it for a long time. IT wouldn't be like he was betraying his team or anything.  
"Sure, alright."  
"Really, great!!" The two of them ran off to the locker room.  
  
In the stands, Emily was starting to get antsy and that was getting on everyone's nerves.  
"Where the Heck is Michael? He ws supposed to be here, half an hour ago," she said for the thousandth time.  
"Emily, shut up!!! He'll be here, ok." Tyson shouted back.  
The only one who probably wasn't affected by the shouting. He had brought his portable CD player. All that shouting, reminded him of how much he hated crowds. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the stadium lights dimmed and everyone went quiet. Jazzman walked out.  
" WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND OF THE MARITIMES TOURNAMENT!!! TODAY, WE FEATURE ONE OF THE LONGEST RUNNING RIVALRIES EVER, AND I DON'T MEAN CANADA AND THE UNITED STATES IN TERMS OF HOCKEY. I'M TALKING ABOUT TWO OF THE BEST BEYBLADE TEAMS IN ALL OF CANADA. LADIES AND GENTALMEN, PUT YOU'RE HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE BLITZ TEAM AND THE DRACONOUS TEAM!!!!"  
The crowd went wild. Then the All Stars saw Michael. Tala looked over. 'where have seen that look before?' he thought to himself. The All Stars had the same expressions as the Blade breakers when they found out that Kai had defected.  
"How could he do this to us?"  
"This is just like what Kai did."  
"Hey," said Kai, obviously offened.  
'Talk about dejavu.' Thought Tala as he attempted to drown out the shouting.  
  
The Blitz team stared at their opponents. This was going to be one tough best of three battle.  
"I'll go first," said Lance.  
He walked up to the stadium. Waiting for him was, Erik. He sneered. Lance just glared. ` "Ready to lose, skater boy?" he sneered.  
"In your dreams, Let it Rip!!!"  
The battle was on. Both blades were circling each other. Neither one was making a move, until finally.  
"Now, attack," cried Erik.  
"Defend!!" replied Lance.  
Erik's blade bounced off harmlessly.  
"Now, finish this, Canuck!!!" Immediately, a bright green beaver leapt out of his blade.  
"Tail slap!!!"  
Erik's blade quickly left the stadium. The Blitz team was now up one.  
Next up was Neal against Bruce. His Bitbeast, Commander, a coyote, made quick work of Bruce's blade.  
  
Finally, it was Michael against Drake, the leader.  
'This is going to be tough,' thought Michael. For some strange reason, he felt that he couldn't use Trygle.  
'I can't use you this time pal, I have to prove that I can beat him without a bitbeast.'  
'Okay, good luck.'  
The way that Michael walked toward the stadium ws like someone going to their doom.  
Drake laughed when he saw Michael.  
"So, my opponent is the weak little kid."  
"I'm not little anymore."  
The battle started abrubtely. Neither blade was showing any sign of giving up. It was getting pretty rough. That was, until Drake released his bitbeast, Black Dragoon.  
"That copy cat !!!! Let me at him!!!" shouted Tyson. Tala, who was sitting right in front of Tyson only had one thought at that time. 'Let Me Kill Him'.  
  
Michael knew he was in trouble. His precious blade, the one his grandfather made him, was being torn to pieces.  
"Zero, quick, Jagar Defense!!" Immediately, the white blade began to circle the rim of the dish, creating the illusion that there were many.  
"What are you up to?"  
"Defeating you!! Strike Laser Claw!!" The white blade turned a bright yellow and slammed right into Black Dragoon.  
"Noooooo!!!" shouted Drake.  
"Yes!!" replied Michael. That was it. The Blitz team had finally beaten the Draconous team.  
  
The All Stars immediately went see what was going. It took them an hour to understand. That was because Emily kept interrupting. The rest of the teams followed after a little bit. Hillary was barely giving Tala room to breath. 'if she is going to be travelling with us for the whole trip..' he thought, ' I better start figuring out a way to lose her.'  
  
Elvengirl10: That was chapter 10. 


	11. Welcome to Nova Scotia

Chapter 11.  
  
Elvengirl10: Thank You to everyone who gave me there OC's. I'm finally going to get around to using them. I would like to thank you all personally but I think that's kinda hard, seeing as though we're probably all in different countries. Anyway Thanks to:  
  
Fanfiction.net People: Zero-coyote, Lomelindel, Glitter-chan, Black Wolf Meleny, Shadow Ice Wolf, Ookami-Arashi,  
  
For giving Me : Christine, Erika, Kit, Dyana, Leiko, and Shrua.  
  
Board People: I_love_Ray_Kai, Sakura_girl2004, Diabla16, Katkai2, Ilovekai_333, Pink_rosa, Misty_rules, rurounikenshin1, saiyan_girl522, kaiismine_123 ,Pichu122  
  
For giving Me: Kari, Minni, Indigo, Melanie, Aurora, Akuira, Roxy, Madison, Rini, Ryoku, Kaley and Cody.  
  
My Friend Moonshadow_flower for giving me Brandon, Rienna, Taisha, Sam.  
  
You guys have really helped. I just want to finalise things so I'm just checking to see if the provinces/territories I have put them and the chrushes I have put them with are okay. Please tell me and correct me if they are not.  
  
British Columbia: Akuira, Rini, Roxy.  
  
Alberta: Aliena(My OC) Shura.  
  
Saskatchewan: Tiasha  
  
Manitoba: Erika, Minni  
  
Ontario: Dyana, Kari, Ryoku  
  
Quebec: Aurora  
  
New Brunswick: Kit, Melanie Prince Edward Island: Sam  
  
Nova Scotia: Madison, Leiko  
  
Yukon: Christine  
  
Northwest Territories: Indigo  
  
Nunavut: Rieena, Brandon.  
  
Those were the places that everyone is in, now for the Chrushes:  
  
Bryan: Leiko, Aliena  
  
Kai: Melanie, Roxy  
  
Rei: Rini, Shura (Mariah is a given)  
  
Tyson: Akuira, Kari  
  
Michael: Aurora  
  
Tala: Erika, Dyana  
  
Max: Minni  
  
There you have it. Just to let you all know. I am allowing a maximum of 3 people per place and 3 chrushes per person. Rei does not have three because Mariah is a given. This goes for Bryan to.  
  
Now that that's all cleared up. On with the Fic.  
  
The journey from St. John's to Cornerbrook was uneventful. They were going to take the ferry to Sydney.  
"Sydney Australia?" asked Tyson  
"NO!!! Sydney, Nova Scotia" replied Kenny.  
Like I said, uneventful, except if you count that moose that nearly totalled the Blade breaker's bus, but other than that nothing. OF course they had three separate buses because the BBA kept getting letters from an annoyed fan who wanted to know why a team of 4 had to use a huge bus. Wouldn't it be more efficient to use one for both teams? Etc, etc. So, therefore, the White tigers, All stars, and Demolition boys were all on the same bus. The blade breaker's wanted their own bus because Tyson didn't want to be on the same bus with the Demolition boys. And the Majestics didn't want to be with the "uncouth" people. To use Robert's words.  
The ferry ride was uneventful as well, unless you count that whale that nearly capsized the boat, uneventful.  
Until they got to Nova Scotia, that is.  
"Tyson!!!!" said a voice. Everyone turn around. A boy with long green hair was running towards them.  
"Hey Zeo!!" Tyson called back and began to run towards his friend.  
"Who??" asked everyone else.  
"He's from the second season," explained the blade breakers.  
"Man, you're out for one season and the next thing you know.." Remarked Bryan.  
"Why weren't we in the second season anyway?" followed Michael.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Tyson.  
"We were visiting some relatives of ours, and just about to go home. What are you doing here?"  
"Touring across Canada."  
"Cool, wish I could come. Any way, I gotta go, see ya, have fun!!" Zeo ran off to go join his Dad.  
Everyone was just recovering from that meeting, when another voice shattered the silence.  
"KAAAIIIIII!!!!"  
A girl with navy blue hair and red eyes crashed into Kai, knocking him over.  
"What the?!?!" Shouted Kai.  
"Cousin Kai, I was waiting for you to show up. What took you so long?" asked the girl  
"Don't tell me, she's from Vforce to?" asked Michael.  
"Actually, I've never seen her before," remarked Kenny.  
"OH," everyone else replied.  
The girl looked and just noticed everyone.  
"Kai, why didn't you tell me you were with your friends?"  
"Because you never gave me a chance, Anyway, everyone, this is Madison, she's my cousin." Said Kai as he got up.  
"Hi," said Madison, "I'm here to lead you all to the hotel where you'll be staying, so, follow me." She turned around and headed down the street. Everyone followed her.  
Bryan was letting his mind drift. He was really happy about getting off the boat. He hated water and was afraid that he would fall in. He was not concentrating on where he was going and promptly ran into a girl walking down the street. That knocked him out of his daydream.  
"Sorry," he said getting up to help the girl.  
"No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," she replied. The girl was about 5'8" and had bright dark blue eyes. She had her long light blue hair in a tight braid and silver bangs that framed her face. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with white sleeves and a dark blue beanie. Her pants were black and reached the end of her ankles. She also had white shoes with metal plates on them.  
"Well, see you around," she smiled and walked off.  
"Yeah," said Bryan, who ran to catch up with the group.  
"She was kinda cute," he thought.  
  
Elvengirl10: there, done. Hope everyone is happy with what I've done. Please review.  
  
Bryan: I know I'm happy.  
  
Tyson: that's new.  
  
Bryan: don't make me hurt you. 


	12. Bryan's Battle

Elvengirl10: Wow, it's scary. I was bored a while ago so I was looking back at all the past chapters of my story. I've come a long way.  
  
Bryan: Yes, you have, and so have we. We came all the way from Russia.  
  
Elvengirl10: Yes, I know. I'm studying Russia right now.  
  
Bryan: Oh.  
  
Elvengirl10: Yeah, neways. I decided to do chapter 12 now. Just to let my readers know, I will try to get a new chapter every 2 weeks. This is because I also have an Inu-yasha fic that I'm working on so it will take longer. So, with that cleared up, here is chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
The next day, everyone got back on their buses to go to Halifax. The ride was long, so everyone was pretty much bored. Things started to get interesting when Bryan started to play on his game boy though.  
"Die, Plant man and Flam man, Die," he said as he was deleted for the 15th time on Mega man Battle Network Three.  
"You lose again?" asked Michael.  
"Why does it matter?" Bryan replied, switching his game.  
"Now, what are you playing?" asked Kevin.  
"Fire Emblem," came the reply.  
  
Yeah, that was pretty much how the day went. They got into Halifax around midnight. Everyone was really tired so they all went to bed.  
  
The next day proved to be a bit more eventful though:  
  
Bryan woke up surprisingly early, for him that is. He looked at the clock. Seven A.M. He got dressed and decided to explore the city. He left a note and took off.  
The city was silent that early in the morning. Bryan was taking extra  
care to notice his surroundings, just so that he wouldn't get lost.  
Turning a corner, Bryan found himself at the harbour. Then he heard a  
familiar sound. It was the sound of two beyblades crashing together.  
Bryan ran over to find the girl he had run into yesterday battling  
another kid.  
"Go, Naku," she said.  
"She's gotta bitbeast," he said as he watched her win. She hadn't  
released her bitbeast, but Bryan could tell. He had picked up the  
energy from the blade. He launched his blade into the dish and ran  
down to where they were battling.  
"Did you just challenge me?" she asked, when he got down.  
"Yes, I did. You going to accept?" he asked.  
"Sure, I could use the practice, but could I know your name first?'  
"It's Bryan, and yours?"  
"Leiko. Now that's settled, let's go." She attached her blade to her  
launcher and held it over the dish. Bryan followed suite.  
"3.2.1.Let it rip!!1" they both shouted at the same and released their  
blades.  
"Go Falborg!!!" Bryan yelled.  
"Go Naku," Leiko yelled.  
The two blades continuously crashed together. Neither of them was able  
to gain a clear advantage. Finally, the two combatants released their  
bitbeasts.  
"So you do have a bitbeast," said Bryan as he stared at the black wolf  
with white paws and wings.  
"How did you know?" Leiko asked surprised.  
"I can pick up the aura's of bitbeasts," Bryan replied.  
"That's new to me, but now it's time to end this, Naku, Wing Dagger!!"  
Naku's claws suddenly turned into daggers and he rushed Falborg,  
releasing a sudden stream of daggers from his claws and ice shards  
from his wings. Falborg was unable to avoid it, and received a lot of  
damage.  
"Nice attack, but let's see you dodge my blazing comet."  
Again, Bryan's blade was enveloped in a white flame, and he attacked  
Naku from above. Now both blades had the same amount of damage.  
"You're pretty good," remarked Leiko.  
"So are you," Bryan replied, " but I fear that I might have won, Wind  
Blade."  
"That's what you think, Cross- feather!!!"  
Bryan's blade shot a beam of white light from it and Naku's wings  
glowed a bright orange and he attacked Falborg dead on. Each wing gave  
a hit and then there was a bright light. When it faded, both blades  
had stopped spinning.  
"Amazing, you really are good," said Bryan, walking over to Leiko.  
"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, coming from a demolition  
boy," she smiled.  
"You knew?"  
"I've seen you on TV, you're pretty cool."  
"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from a cute girl like you." He  
smiled back. But his smiled soon faded. He just realised that he was  
hopelessly lost.  
"Do you think you could point me the way to downtown?" Bryan asked  
Leiko, rather embarrassed.  
"Yeah, sure, follow me," she said and promptly tripped on her way up  
some steps. Bryan followed her and hoped that he wouldn't be late.  
  
Bryan: that chapter focused mainly on me didn't it.  
  
Elvengirl10: yes it did, Jaffar.  
  
Bryan: excuse me?  
  
Elvengirl10: Sorry Bryan, it's just that in Fire Emblem, there's a  
character called Jaffar who is almost exactly you and so I keep  
connecting you two.  
  
Bryan: I see, just don't call me it again.  
  
Elvengirl10: I won't, and thanks to Zero-coyote who gave me her lovely  
OC Leiko.  
  
Bryan: yes thanks you.  
  
Elvengirl10: see you next chapter 


	13. Historical Argument 1

Elvengirl10: Man, been a long time since I updated this fic. I'm incredibly sorry about that. It was a mix between not knowing what to write and a new fic I'm writing.  
  
Kai: and the fact that you were obsessing over Fire Emblem again.  
  
Elvengirl10: Shut up Kai, or I'll get Ephidel to hurt you.  
  
Kai: Whose Ephidel?  
  
Ephidel: I'm Ephidel.  
  
Kai: You don't look so tough.  
  
Ephidel:**cast dark elfire**  
  
Kai: I take it back. **was nearly burnt to a crisp**  
  
Elvengirl10: It's okay. I forgive you, just don't do it again or I'll bring Inu-yasha as well.  
  
Kai: fine.  
  
Elvengirl10: Now that that's taken care of, on with Fic.  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
Madison watched her cousin, Kai, training.  
"Hey Kai,!!!" she yelled over and waved.  
"Oh, hi Madison," said Kai turning back to his training. Madison came over to him.  
"Hey, Kai, would you mind testing this for me?" she asked, holding out an odd looking launcher.  
"Sure, what is it?" Kai asked as he took it.  
"It's a tri-launcher."  
"A what?"  
"A tri-launcher. You can launch three beyblades at once. I thought of it when the BBA came out with the Duotron launcher this year."  
"Cool," said Kai, putting away Dranzer. He wasn't about to use his precious beyblade on a prototype launcher. He grabbed three regular beyblades and put them on the launcher.  
"Let it rip!!!!" he yelled. The blades when flying off in all directions. Kai and Madison just stared.  
"I think it needs a bit of work," said Kai.  
"Yeah," replied Madison.  
"Kai, breakfast is ready," called the rest of his team. The two of them left.  
  
Bryan and Leiko ran into the hotel just in time. They were met by Tala.  
"Bryan, where were you?" he asked.  
"I woke up early so I went for a walk."  
"And........."  
"This is Leiko, I met her this morning."  
"It's nice to meet you," said Leiko.  
"Yeah, same here. Do you want to join us for breakfast?"  
"Sure," said Leiko and ran off.  
"Man, how do you do it Bry?"  
"Do what?"  
"Always get the girl. I mean, first Naomi and now Leiko."  
"Well, I actually challenged her to match. She's got an awesome bitbeast."  
"Really? Yeah, well she seems perfect for you." Said Tala as they watched her trip on the rug.  
"Then again, maybe some of your coordination will rub off on her."  
  
Breakfast was quick and soon everyone was off doing their own thing. Bryan had introduced Leiko to Ian and Spencer and then they all went to battle the locals.  
They found everyone at the Harbour.  
"It's the best place for beyblading,' explained Leiko. They went over to a crowd of people. The baldebeakers were taking on any challenger. Leiko took out a book and began to sketch out Dragoon's moves.  
"What are you doing?" Spencer asked Leiko.  
"I'm recording his moves. That way, I'll know how to beat the world champ."  
"Do you do that to all your opponents?" asked Ian.  
"Yup"  
"So you have mine in there to?" said Bryan pointing at her notebook.  
"Yup," she smiled. Then, she walked over to Tyson.  
"You want to challenge me?" he asked.  
"You bet."  
A few seconds later and the battle was on. Leiko had an advantage from the start. By watching the battle before hand she had managed to get Tyson in a tight spot.  
"Naku, whispering wind!!!" she yelled. The black wolf bitbeast appeared out of the beyblade and gave an ear-piercing howl. Then he began to spin around. Tyson was at a total loss for words and was soon wallowing in defeat.  
  
"That was amazing," said Tala.  
"Thanks," she said and looked at her watch.  
"Drat, I have to go home now," she said.  
"You can come by tomorrow," said Bryan.  
"I can? Great, see you tomorrow then," she said and ran off.  
"Sounds like someone has a crush," said Ian, poking Bryan in the ribs, "what'll we tell Naomi?"  
"Back off, Ian. Before I hurt you," threatened Bryan, raising his fist. Ian backed off. He knew that Bryan was not one for idle threats.  
  
Dinner was a rather silent meal. Until Emily and Kenny started arguing.  
"No, Kenny, Louisburg was French and Halifax was English, I'm sure off it."  
"No, it's the opposite, look at my data."  
"Let's ask Michael. He'd know."  
"Emily's right. Louisburg belonged to the French but they lost it three times to the English."  
"Why?"  
"It was in the least strategic place possible. It was surrounded by hills, so the English could hide behind them and not be noticed. Halifax, however, was in the best place cause it was built on a flat area. You could see the enemy for miles."  
"Oh, but I'm still half-right," said Kenny.  
'Oh yeah."  
The argument was on again.  
  
Elvengirl10: I'm sorry for the shortness and somewhat lamosity of these chapters. It's just that I can never think of what to write and I really don't know that much about the areas that we're in so, bear with me for a while longer. I hope you're all still enjoying this fic.  
  
Bryan: I know I am.  
  
Kai: Yeah, cause you get the girl  
  
Elvengirl10: So do you, in a later chapter.  
  
Kai: How much later?  
  
Elvengirl10: How should I know??  
  
Kai: You're the one writing this fic.  
  
Elvengirl10: Kai, do you want me to get Inu-yasha? Kai: NO, that's all right.  
  
Elvengirl10: Good. Please Review!!!  
  
Max: She's desperate. 


	14. A Walk In the Woods

Elvengirl10: Okay, I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. It's just that I had school, finals, and total lack of inspiration. But now, thanks to a G-rev preview, I have a lot. And I got to see a three-second clip of Tala-chan in G-rev.  
  
Tala: Tala-chan? Is that what you just called me?  
  
Elvengirl10: Yes, Tala-chan.  
  
Tala: Why?  
  
Elvenigirl10: Cause it's cute. And you're cute.  
  
Tala: Oh. I see.  
  
Elvenigrl10: I knew you would. Tala-chan.  
  
Tala: But why –chan and not –kun?  
  
Elvengirl10: Because, it's cute. You're not the first guy to get called –chan. I mean, there's Makoto in El Hazard Die Jinni and Kotaro in Angelic Layer.  
  
Tala: okay, but only you can call me that.  
  
Elvengirl10: Fair enough. On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
The day was absolutely beautiful, so the agenda was to spend the day out at a lighthouse. Bryan invited Leiko to come along and of course, Madison tagged along as well. As usual, the ride there was very boring. Nothing attempted to attack the van or anything. So yeah, pretty boring.  
Until they got to the lighthouse that is. Immediately after they got out, Tyson, Robert, and Steve started a beybattle. To avoid the flying beyblades, the Demolition Boys, the remainder of the All Stars, and Leiko, decided to explore the surrounding area. They set off into the woods, with absolutely no idea where they were going. Except for Eddy, who was leading the group.  
"Did you bring a GPS?" asked Ian, to Michael.  
"I told Judy we should've opted for one."  
"Crud, we're going to die," said Spencer as they headed deeper into the woods.  
"Nope, that's what Falborg's for," Bryan replied confidently.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tala.  
"If all else fails, I'll just send Falborg to point us in the right direction."  
"Good idea, Bry," said Leiko, smiling. Bryan blushed.  
  
Back at the lighthouse, the battle was heating up.  
"Can you guys try not to destroy the lighthouse while you're at it!!!" yelled Kai, who had nearly been hit on the head.  
"Sorry," the three replied and headed onto the beach.  
"Where did the Demolition Boys go, Kai?" asked Hillary.  
"For a walk in the woods with the All Stars."  
"Oh."  
  
The walk was getting worse. Eddy had managed to get them so lost. Even Falborg couldn't find the way back.  
"Don't tell me we're going to have to camp for the night?" asked Leiko.  
"I sure hope not," added Emily, who was aware of the growing darkness.  
"Yeah, that would really stink," agreed Tala. They had been walking since lunchtime and it was about three now. None of had had lunch, so they were all pretty hungry.  
"Can we take a break?" asked Michael, who had also skipped breakfast.  
"I suppose," said Eddy and sat down on a rock. Until a caterpillar dropped on his head.  
"Ahhh!!!" he screamed.  
"Nice work, fearless leader," said Bryan, trying to keep himself from laughing.  
"Hey, look. It's a bear cub," said Spencer, pointing into a nearby clearing.  
"I wonder where the mama bear is?" inquired Ian.  
"Famous last words," said Michael, glancing around, to check, "I think we're good."  
SNAP!!!!  
Under the assumption that it was a bear, everyone took off. Bryan had to drag Leiko away.  
"I wanted to see the bear," was her reasoning.  
They kept running until they found themselves in an open field.  
"Are we in America?" asked Spencer, "I don't remember crossing any water."  
"I think we're still in Canada," said Bryan, who was very confused over where they were.  
"This is all Eddy's fault," accused Emily.  
"Why?"  
"Cause you got us totally lost."  
"No I didn't. I knew exactly where I was all the time."  
"But you've never been to Canada."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
While Emily and Eddy continued to argue, Bryan, Tala, Michael, and Leiko decided to go see if they could find anyone who could tell them where they were. They soon inferred that they were in a farmer's field and began to look for the farmhouse. After, of course, they went back and dragged the arguers along with. It soon became apparent that they weren't alone in the field.  
"Hey. Look. Cows," said Ian, just as Leiko nearly ran into one.  
"We're in a cow pasture," exclaimed Spencer.  
"Falborg, is this anywhere near the lighthouse?" asked Bryan, as he released his falcon bitbeast. Falborg flew up and looked around.  
"I can see it. In the very distant distance," he replied.  
  
"Great," muttered Bryan and walked over to his friends.  
"Guys, I really think that we should stop bugging the cows now," said Emily, looking rather nervous.  
"Why's that, Em?" asked Eddy.  
"Because, I think that bull over there doesn't appreciate it," she replied.  
"What bull?" asked Tala.  
Emily pointed.  
"Oh, that one," Tala replied, before the sudden panic swept over him.  
"Uh oh," said Michael as he began to back up.  
"What's going on?" asked Bryan, who had just returned.  
"That," said Spencer, with a nod in the bull's general direction.  
"Oh," said Bryan, "Where's Steve when you need him?"  
"No kidding," agreed Ian.  
"Here, Bossy. Here boy!!" yelled a voice.  
The bull suddenly turned tail and ran.  
"Bossy, sounds like a name for Hillary," laughed Spencer.  
"With a personality to match," agreed Tala.  
"What did you find, boy?" asked the voice. The owner of the bull and the voice looked over to see the eight teenagers standing stiff in the middle of his field. "Who are you?"  
"We were walking in the woods and got lost. Is there anyway we can get back to the lighthouse?" asked Michael, in his diplomatic voice.  
"The lighthouse, eh? You're quite a ways from there. I guess I'll give you a lift, seein' as though ya'll look exhausted.  
"Thank you very much sir," They all replied at the same time.  
  
About half an hour later they were riding in the back of the old farmer's truck on their way back to the lighthouse. Leiko had fallen asleep on Bryan's shoulder and Bryan had his arm around her.  
"He really has grown up," thought Emily, remember the first impression that she'd had of him.  
"Well, that was an adventure," said Tala, to break the uneasy silence that had settled over them.  
"Yeah," agreed Eddy, "I should get us lost in every province from now on."  
"So you do admit to getting us lost," said Emily.  
"I did? Well, I didn't mean it."  
"Yeah right." The argument had begun again.  
"Are we there yet?" whined Ian, who was right in between both of them. All in all, what started out as boring turned out to be a great day.  
  
Elvengirl10: There we go, chapter...something. But the first of my promised five. Yup, four more chapters will go up this summer, I can guarantee it. For all my update plans this summer, please check out my bio.  
  
Kai: You don't even know what chapter you're on. Pathetic.  
  
Elvengirl10: It's summer and I haven't updated in awhile, so therefore, I'm allowed.  
  
Kai: Says who?  
  
Elvengirl10: Says me.  
  
Tala-chan: And I back her up.  
  
Elvengirl10: Thanks Tala-chan. Anyways, it recently occurred to me that a lot of you people don't know a lot about Canada. So I just give brief descriptions on the various provinces/territories in the wonderful country of mine.  
  
The first province we were in was Newfoundland, so I'll start there:  
  
Pronunciation: New-found-land.  
  
People from there are called: Newfies, Newfoundlanders.  
  
Capital City: St. Johns  
  
Other: It's actually just a big rock. To quote my cousin, who lives there: "I go out into my yard with a shovel and dig, I find rock. I go to the end of my yard, stick my shovel in, I find rock. I go to the end of the block, I find rock. I go out of the city, I find rock. I go all the way to the other end of the province, I find rock."  
  
Now we're in Nova Scotia:  
  
Pronunciation: No-va Sco-tia (as in sah)  
  
People from there are called: Nova Scotians  
  
Capital City: Halifax.  
  
Other: I don't really know much about it, other than in history, it was once part of a place called Arcadia. That's about it.  
  
Elvengril10: See you all next chapter. Please Review, for Tala-chan's sake.  
  
The Greatest Canada joke of all time:  
  
How do you spell Canada?  
  
Answer next chapter. See ya!! 


	15. Farewell to Nova Scotia

Elvengirl10: Hello there, people, I'm back with chapter 15 of this story.  
  
Kai: Uh oh.  
  
Elvengirl10:shoots glare at Kai Any ways, I regret to inform you all that this is the last chapter in Nova Scotia. Yes, we will be leaving this lovely province to head to checks notes Prince Edward Island. Home of Anne of Green Gables. The smallest province in Canada. And I'll shut up cause all this comes in the information thingy I give to tell you about the provinces.  
  
Bryan: I think they just wanted to read the chapter now, Elvengirl10.  
  
Elvengirl10: Oh right. Yeah. Here's chapter 15, instead of my rambling.  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
Bryan had once again woken up early that day. The ironic thing was that today they were leaving Nova Scotia. And today he would have to say goodbye to Leiko. Bryan got dressed, left a note for his team mates and headed towards to harbour. As Leiko had said, it was the best blading spot.  
When Bryan arrived he could see that Leiko was already there. She was staring out into the ocean. He ran up beside her.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Oh hi," she replied and smiled, "I guess you're leaving today, huh?"  
"Yeah," Bryan answered.  
"Well then, want to have a battle?"  
"What?"  
"You know, one for the road."  
"Sure," he said as he took out his launcher and beyblade.  
  
Kai sat across the table from Madison. They were sitting in the restaurant of the hotel. It was one of the few moments of family time that they had had together, and this would be there last one for a while.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Kai" said Madison, who was close to tears. Her bright peach skin was red and blotchy from the crying she had done last night. Kai was doing his best to cheer her, bearing in mind that she was just ten years old.  
"I'm going to miss you to," Kai replied. He had to admit that the conversations he had had with her were much saner than the ones that he usually had with his team mates.  
"You'll keep in touch, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Good. I want you to have this," she pressed something into his hand.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a new attack ring for Dranzer. It can stand up to the temperatures of your attacks and adds a little extra power to them. It overpowered Dragoon when I tested it on my simulator."  
"That's great, Maddi." Replied Kai as he replaced his old attack ring with the one he had just received.  
  
Tala woke up about on hour after Bryan had just left. 'well,' Tala thought as he got dressed. 'he's probably saying goodbye to Leiko, if I know him' Tala left the room and headed towards the gift shop. He had decided to pick up a souvenir. He wandered down the hallway towards the elevator and almost ran into Hillary.  
"Sorry," he replied and continued.  
"Excuse me?" Hillary growled. Tala turned around.  
"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to."  
"Still, you could've at least helped me up."  
"But I didn't knock you over."  
"Yes you did."  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did."  
"I don't have time for this. I'm sorry." Tala turned around and continued walking. Hillary stomped after him.  
"You're gonna pay, you know that?"  
"For what? I didn't do anything."  
At that moment, Ray came out of the Blade breaker's room and saw what was happening.  
"Hillary, I think Tyson wanted to see you in the main lobby," he said. Hillary glared and stomped off in the other direction.  
"Sorry about that," said Ray, "she wasn't bothering you to badly, was she?"  
"No, but can you tell me what that was about?" Tala asked, still confounded by the whole incident.  
"I'm not sure but I think she might have a crush on you," Ray replied.  
"Great," muttered Tala, and continued on his way to the gift shop.  
  
Bryan and Leiko's battle had ended in a draw. Just like the first time they had battled.  
"I think you've gotten better," Bryan gasped, and sat down.  
"So have you, in the short time I've known you." Leiko sat down beside him. Bryan handed her a piece of paper.  
"What's this? Your phone number?"  
"You wish. It's my e-mail"  
"Oh, well," Leiko took out her notebook and scribbled something on a blank page. She tore it out and handed it to Bryan. "Here's mine."  
"Thanks." Bryan let out a sigh, "I guess I better get going," he said and stood up. "It was really nice meeting you."  
"Same here. See you around. And if your ever in the neighbourhood again, feel free to give me a call and we'll battle."  
"Sure," said Bryan. He turned to go and was suddenly stopped. Leiko had just hugged him. Bryan turned back around and returned it. Bryan then turned to leave, and then once again realized that he was lost.  
"Leiko..." he began.  
"Say no more."  
  
Everyone was now packed and were getting onto the buses that would take them to the ferry that would take them to Prince Edward Island. Bryan once again said good-bye to Leiko and got on. Madison had to be pried off of Kai and was in tears as the bus left. Now it was onward to the next province and the next adventure.  
  
Elvengirl10: Yes, I know. Full of cheese. Probably one of the cheesiest things I've ever written. But yeah, I had to get out of Nova Scotia somehow. And that was the best way I could think of.  
  
Tyson: Why wasn't I in it ?  
  
Elvengirl10: Cause you were asleep. Did you jump off that bridge?  
  
Tyson: No. I'm not that stupid.  
  
Elvengirl10: Apparently not.  
  
Bryan: Now what do we do?  
  
Elvengirl10: Put up with him till Alberta, then we'll push him off the High Level Bridge in Edmonton.  
  
Bryan: How long will that take?  
  
Elvengirl10: I don't know.  
  
Bryan: I try to think of an easier way.  
  
Elvengirl10: Good plan.  
  
Answer to world's greatest Canada joke:  
  
Q: How do you spell Canada?  
  
A: C-eh?-N-eh?-D-eh?  
  
Elvengirl10: I found this hilarious the first time I read it.  
  
Here's another one:  
  
What did the Canada Flag say to the Pole?  
  
See you all next chapter. Which will come in two weeks as I am on vacation. 


	16. To PEI we go

Elvengirl10: well I'm back from vacation, and ready for another chapter. Hope everyone else is.

**Kai: Oh boy, here we go again.**

**Elvengirl10: Shut up.**

**Bryan: So where are we off to, again?**

**Elvengirl10: Prince Edward Island. Here's the info.**

**Pronunciation: Come on People, I know you can say this. If it's to long shorten it to PEI.**

**People from there are called: people from PEI.**

**Capital city: Charlottetown.**

**Other: The classic series, Anne of Green Gables takes place here. It's also the smallest province in Canada.**

**Elvengirl10: That's all I know for now. Here's chapter...16, right.**

**The trip to PEI was very uneventful. There were no moose or whales, or storms. It was just a boring day of travelling. Pretty much everyone was catching up on lost sleep. Except for Mariah. She was staring out into the ocean. Watching the waves. Soon Bryan came and joined her.**

**"Hey," he said.**

**"Hi," replied Mariah. They stared in silence for a while.**

**"How are you doing?" asked Mariah, remembering how Bryan felt about water.**

**"Okay, I'm trying not to get to near the edge."**

**Mariah smiled. She backed up and went over to a bench. Bryan followed her and sat down beside her.**

**"Bryan, do you know much about Prince Edward Island?"**

**"Nope. I heard it was the smallest province in Canada though."**

**"I see."**

**"I think I'm going to back down below deck. Do you want to come?"**

**"No, I'm going to stay up here for a bit longer."**

**"Okay." Bryan left, rather uneasily.**

**'I hope he's going to be all right. I mean he did almost drown several times, so he has good reason to not like the water.'**

**Down below deck, things were just as boring as ever. There was a big two game involving Ian, Michael, Kevin and Max. Tyson was sleeping and everyone else was pretty much just hanging out.**

**"Man, I wish some pirates or something would attack us. This is so boring and incredibly slow," complained Spencer.**

**"Then why don't you go out on Seaborg?" asked Tala, who was getting tired of Spencer's complaining. **

**"I don't want to scare the locals." Was the reply.**

**Soon Bryan came and joined them. The three sat in boredom.**

**"So what do you want to do?" asked Bryan.**

**"I don't know. What do you want to do?" replied Tala.**

**"That's what I'm asking you."**

**"And then I asked you."**

**While the two of them continued to argue, Spencer joining shortly after, a huge chess war (you probably guessed it) had broken out between Johnny and Robert. **

**"Hah, I got your queen!!" yelled Johnny in triumph.**

**"Checkmate," replied Robert, moving his king into position.**

**"Not again!!!" yelled Johnny.**

**That basically sums up the trip from the mainland. Lets go to the landing.**

**Everyone got off the boat, wearily. Once again, Tyson was nearly left on the boat. Simply because no one wanted to carry him. Once off, they made their way to the hotel. On their way there, they passed a skate park. The girls walked on, thinking it stupid, as did the majestics. Kenny soon followed along with Tyson who had grown bored. The White Tiger left a bit later. Everyone else stayed to watch. **

**"Wow, that guy in the green shirt is amazing," said Ray.**

**"Look at him take that half-pipe," added Max.**

**"Well, that is Miris, the current champion," said a voice. They all looked over. There was a young boy standing beside them. He looked about fourteen and had blue hair and purple eyes. He looked over at them.**

**"Hi, I'm Sam," he said as he stuck out his hand.**

**"I'm Ian," said Ian, shaking the hand, as he was closest to him. Soon all the introductions were made, and they went back to watching the guy called Miris.**

**'So, how exactly do you know him?" asked Steve.**

**"Well, he is the current Island champion plus, he's my next door neighbour."**

**"Cool, can we meet him?" inquired Eddy.**

**"Sure, but he does have an attitude problem."**

**"Don't worry, we can deal with that," laughed Rei.**

**"I resent that," said Kai.**

**Ten minutes later, they were all in the park, waiting for Sam to introduce them.**

**"Hey, Mir, some guys wanted to meet you."**

**"More tourists. Just great. You are far to friendly, Sam."**

**Another round of introductions were made, until Max looked at his watch. **

**"Guys, we got to get to the hotel. Everyone probably worried about us."**

**"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you," said Tala, as they turned to go.**

**"Wait, do you know where we're going?" asked Michael. Everyone stopped.**

**"Here, let us give you a hand," Sam smiled.**

**"Sam," moaned Miris.**

**Elvengirl10: Short, yes, I know. I try to get longer. Consider this filler.**

**Bryan: Filler?**

**Elvengirl10: Yeah, like a TV episode that doesn't really have to do with the plot, it's just there.**

**Bryan: Oh.**

**Elvengirl10: Yeah, anyways please read and review. I'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Answer to the last joke:**

**Q: What did the Canadian Flag say to the pole?**

**A: Nothing, it just waved.**

**Elvengirl10: see you all next chapter. ï **


	17. A day at a Dairy Farm

Elvengirl10: I have returned for yet another chapter. I'm also extremely sorry for the unfortunate dip that this story has, in fact, taken.

Tala-chan: So, what are you going to do about it?

Elvengirl10: If my readers will let me, I will do one more chapter in this dip and then come spiralling back with a super-good one. Cross my heart.

Tala-chan: I see. So, what will happen in this chapter?

Elvengirl10: Well, at this point, I would like to thank Lomelindel for giving me this idea. So therefore, the entire chapter is dedicated to.... Ice cream.

Tala-chan: Oh boy...

The next day arrived far to early for anyone. It was so early that even Bryan slept in. Around eleven, the teams started to wake up. They met in the lobby of the hotel and were greeted by a rather enthusiastic Mr. Dickenson.

"Well, I hope you're all ready for today," he smiled.

"Mr. D, it's far to early for this," moaned Tyson, who summed up everyone's, including the Demolition Boys, views.

"You can sleep on the bus, but now, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Kevin, who was practically sleepwalking.

"To a dairy farm. PEI is well known in Canada for its ice cream."

Everyone seemed to brighten up at that particular word, and began to head towards the bus, like a crowd of tourists, which they, in fact, were.

The ride to the Farm wasn't too exciting. But the Dairy farm looked pretty cool.

"We're going to have a tour of the farm and then free samples of the ice cream." Announced Mr. Dickenson from the front of the bus.

When, the teams got off the bus, who did they see, but none other than Sam and Miris.

"Hey guys," said Sam, happily.

"Hey Sam," replied Ian, "what are you doing here?"

"Mir and I work here. Yesterday was our day off."

"So you're going to give us the tour," asked Michael.

"Yup. Right Mir?"

"Whatever. Let's get this thing over with." Miris turned and walked away. The bright red "Issuez" on the back of his shirt gleamed in the sun.

"Wow, he's got a bad attitude. How do you put up with him?" asked Max.

"The same way you put up with Kai," replied Sam with a smile, and ran to join the front of the line.

(Please note, I know very little about dairy farms so id I get anything wrong or offend anyone, I'm very sorry and I hope you will forgive me)

Their first stop was the cow pens.

"Wow, that's a lot of cows," remarked Hillary.

"I could say something really mean right now, but I'm not going to," muttered Bryan, so that only his teammates could hear. The Demolition Boys had a quick laugh attack.

"So, how many cows do you have?" asked Steve.

"Several hundred," replied Sam. Miris just skulked beside him.

"And here's our prize bull. Anyone want to try riding him?"

The All Stars and Demolition Boys immediately backed out, due to the little accident that they had with the bull several chapters ago.

"I will," said Tyson, hoping to impress Hillary.

"Okay," Miris smiled, his one eyebrow raising. He went over and grabbed the nearby saddle. He leapt into the bullpen and began to saddle the bull.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tyson?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah, you could get seriously injured out there," added Max.

"I'll be fine," laughed Tyson, "It's just a stupid bull." The bull snorted.

"Tyson, I think it heard you," said Ray, backing up.

"Kay, he's already for you. Stay on for eight seconds."

"Eight seconds?"

"Regulation bull riding time," explained Sam, helping Tyson on.

"Ready, and...Go!" yelled Miris, releasing the door.

The bull went flying out, Tyson was barely hanging on. The bull lurched. Tyson went flying off. Everyone laughed.

"Let me try again."

"Let me show you how it's done," said Miris. A few minutes later, everyone stood in silence and watched as Miris got on the bull and nodded to Sam to open the door. There was complete and utter amazement as Miris came out on the bull and managed to stay on for fifteen seconds.

"How did you do that?" asked Tyson.

"Been doin' it since I was in elementary," replied Miris with a flick of his shaggy black hair. "Let's continue on, shall we?" he walked off.

"His mood's improved," remarked Eddy.

The next site was the pasteurization center. Nothing exciting happened there. Then they came to the best part, the free ice cream. Everyone scrambled to see what flavours were available and soon, everyone was snacking on his or her favourite flavour.

"I bet I can eat more ice cream than you can Oliver," said Enrique.

"I bet you can't," replied Oliver.

"I bet I can eat more than both of you," replied Johnny.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Robert asked, moving to another table, far away from his teammates.

Everyone else crowded around to see who would win. In the end, it was a draw because they all had such huge stomachaches that no winner was determined.

"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Sam asked Ian, whom he had become fast friends with.

"I don't know. It always comes as a surprise."

"I see, well let me know so I can bother you all, and I'll bring Miris."

"Okay, then, I will."

The day ended soon. And everyone was pretty happy buy that time. Except for Tyson, he was still sore.

"That was a good day," said Lee.

"Yup," agreed Gary, "Free ice cream." In fact, he had been the true winner of the ice cream eating contest earlier on, even though he wasn't really competing. For Gary had eaten more than Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny had eaten.

Elvengirl10: and so ends chapter, chapter.... Fifteen or sixteen.

Kai: I'm worried about you.

Elvengirl10: Awe, thanks. But yeah, I realise that the chapter was not completely devoted to ice cream, but that was meant to be the central them.

Bryan: Your minds somewhere else, isn't it?

Elvengirl10: What do you expect? I just saw the Yugioh movie. I still think Anubis should've rampaged Tokyo.

Tala-chan: Whatever. Please please review.


	18. Anne of Green Gables

Elvengirl10: Okay, yeah. As I said in my bio, school has started and so, updates will come sparingly.

Kai: It's not all school...

Elvengirl10: Kai, shut up!!!! (goes to get Inu-yasha)

Kai: It's also your new Rurouni Kenshin dvd's, that new Queen Cd of your brother's, non-stop playing of Golden Sun 2, and the fact that you have been procrastinating all together.

(Elvengirl10 returns with Inu-yasha)

Elvengirl10: Go get him!!!

Inu-yasha: Why should I?

Elvevngirl10: Because, he's got a sacred jewel shard and he works for Naraku.

Inu-yasha: Okay (Chases Kai)

Kai: I'll get you back somehow. (Avoids Inu-yasha)

Elvengirl10: That's fun. Still yeah. Updates will come sparingly. At least I survived my first week of high school to bring this to you. Please enjoy.

Tala-chan: I'm sure they will.

Elvengirl10: Thanks Tala-chan.

Everyone: Tala-chan?

Tala-chan: Did you have to say it so loud?

Elvengirl10: Oops. Heh heh. Sorry. Here, read the chapter while I sort this out.

The next, after the trip to the dairy farm, all of the girls met in lobby of the hotel. Today was going to be girls day out, and they were going to visit Green Gables. Originally they had asked the boys to join them, but seemed as though they all had something else to do.

"That Tyson. I can't believe he wouldn't come," muttered Hillary, as they made their way out of the hotel.

"Just let it go, Hillary. Tyson's always like that," said Emily.

"Yeah. It's not like you're going to be able to change him. I mean, you tried for one whole season, and failed," added Mariah.

"Still, I wish he'd just listen to me for once. All he thinks about is beyblades."

"That's Tyson alright," said Emily and Mariah. The three girls all laughed.

"And where might you three ladies be off to today?" said a voice. They looked up. Sam was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, smiling like usual.

"We're going to see green gables," answered Emily.

"Seeing the sites. Well, you don't mind if I come along do you?"

"Nope, not at all," said Hillary.

"Alright, well let's get going. I'll take you there because you're going in the wrong direction."

"Tyson, why do we have to use the back roads and sneak there?" asked Max, who was breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I really don't see the point," added Rei.

"Because, if we get found out, our reputations will be ruined and we'll be social outcasts," yelled Tyson.

"So, we're in Canada. No one knows who we are personally. They won't care," said Kai.

"What about the Blitz team, and the Draconous team, and those girls back in the last province."

"You're hopeless, Tyson," sighed Kai, and walked of. He was soon followed by Rei.

"Max, you'll stay with me. Right?"

"Sorry Tyson, but I'm with them."

"Some team you are!!!" Tyson yelled, "And where'd Kenny get off to anyway?"

"Finally, some peace and quiet. Alright Dizzy, let's get to work."

"Doing what?" asked the sarcastic laptop.

"You know, Max's birthday present."

"Oh right. Here's the file, Chief."

"It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be," breathed Mariah, as she, Emily, Hillary, and Sam stared up at the old green house.

"I know. It's exactly how I imagined it," smiled Emily.

"Let's go check it out," said Hillary, heading for the door. They went inside and were amazed by all the old antiques and history of the house.

"Did you like Anne of Green Gables, Emily?" asked Sam, as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, but I've only read the first book. I'm trying to get the next one though. Did you read them?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds kind of weird, but they were some of my favourites. My mom loved them to, so that's how I got started"

"That's cool. Hillary have you read them?" asked Mariah.

"No, I haven't." Hillary admitted.

"Really. You should read them, they're amazing." Said Sam.

"What do you read?" asked Mariah.

"Well I am a member of the Fortune-Telling- Book-Of-The-Month Club," said Hillary, proudly.

"That's it?" asked Emily, surprised.

"Well, it was partially my books that helped choose the pairings and lead the bladebreakers to victory at the world championships last year," Hillary said, but no one was listening. They had all gone in to Anne's room.

They stared at the small room, with it's antique yellow wallpaper. There was a blue dress spread out on the bed and another purple one hanging up in the closet. Mariah went to the window and looked out.

"To bad they cut down the Snow queen," she said sadly.

"Yeah, it's been replaced with a golf course now," added Sam in the same tone.

"Nice Shot Johnny," said Oliver, as the four Magestics watched the golf ball soar through the air.

"Thanks Oilver," said Johnny, picking up his golf bag.

Since the day had been nice, Johnny decided to go golfing. Robert, Enrique, and Oliver, having nothing to do, tagged along.

"It's looks like it landed on the green," said Enrique, starting up the golf cart.

"Well, let's go then," said Johnny.

On a nearby hole, the Demoltion Boys were trying to figure out why the game of golf was so appealing. All it had done so far was get all of them, and Miris who had joined them, extremely frustrated.

"I think I lost my ball again," said Spencer.

"Why do people enjoy this game?" asked Bryan, "It's so boring. I mean, the only fun thing we've done is drive the golf cart."

"Into a bench, into a ballwasher(A/N: I've actually done that. One of my Golfing achievements) and almost off a cliff," muttered ian.

"Shut up," said Bryan.

"Well, at least the weather is nice," said Tala, "and, whoa—"A golf club had just buried itself into the trunk of the tree that tala had just been leaning against.

"The Magestics must be behind us," said Bryan, "I'd recognize that swing anywhere."

"Is it that Johnny person?" asked Miris.

"Yup."

"And I thought I had Issues."

Hillary stared at the old porcilen pitcher and basin, while Sam looked at the dresser. They had moved on to Marilla's room.

"I wish I could stay here forever," said Mariah, "I'd love to live in a house like this."

"I know, it's amazing," said Hillary.

"Guys, come and check out Matthew's room," called Emily from downstairs. The three ran down and into the said room. It was small and had two doors, a bed, a pitcher and basin, and a window.

"It's so cozy," said Sam.

Emily looked at her watch.

"It's time to go guys," she said, mournfully.

"I wish we could stay longer," said Hillary.

"We could come back tomorrow," said Mariah.

"That's right. We're here for one more day."

"That's great," said Sam, "Then I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Bye Sam." Said the three girls, as they headed off into the sunset.

Elvengirl10: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I know that they are kind of losing they're quality, but we're in areas I don't know much about so please forgive. And I'm sorry if I've managed to offend any one. That was completely unintentional.

Bryan: Are you going to call off Inu-yasha anytime soon?

Elvengirl10: Nope. Oh yeah, I'll probably be getting inspiration soon because we finally have G-rev and it's starting soon. Plus, I just found out that the first Inu-yasha movie is coming out eight days before my birthday. In other words, September 19 is the day to get it.

Tala-chan: You sure get excited easily.

Elvengirl10: I know. I take them where I can get them. Still I hope you like the chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.


	19. To New Bruswick we go

Elvengirl10: Well here I am with another exciting instalment. Although I am disappointed that my last chapter did not merit any reviews. Well, I guess that that is the price that I must pay for my lousy chapters. But no worries cause I'm almost done with them. If you all out there can suffer through one more province, then I promise to get better.

Kai: They probably all listened to me and ran off.

Elvengirl10: Kai, I'm afraid I'm going to be forced to kill you if you don't shut up.

Kai: Fine, but you know I'm right.

Elvengirl10: Go Away!!!! Anyways, yeah, I've got my inspiration back because Grev has finally started. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Well, the adventures in PEI had unfortunatly come to a close. After a long goodbye between the girls and Sam, and a muttered goodbye between the Demolition Boys and Miris, with whom they had become quite good friends with, the teams were off again. To the province of New Brunswick. This venture included yet another ferry ride, much to Bryan's displeasure. He spent most of the trip below deck, his nose deep in a book, trying to forget about the water.

Everyone else, however was above deck, enjoying the sites. The weather was wonderful and put them all in a good mood.

"I hope Bryan's okay," said Mariah as they stared out into the ocean.

"Why do you keep worrying about him? The guy's a jerk," replied Hillary.

"No he's not. You've just never really talked to him," retorted Mariah, coming to Bryan's defence.

"Yes he is. Do you know how violent he got during the first world championships?"

"I saw the whole thing live, but he's changed since then."

While Mariah and Hillary were arguing, Tyson was currently baiting Robert into a beyblade match. It wasn't working and he had managed to annoy everyone.

About two hours later The ferry docked in Fredricton, the capital city of New Bruswick. Bryan literally ran off the boat and probably would've started kissing the ground if his team had not stopped him. Once they were off the boat, they continued on to the hotel where they would be staying. Kai was the last one to get off and followed behind at a slow pace. Tyson, like so many other occasions, was beginning to annoy him. Kai was so deep in him thoughts that he did not notice the person that was coming towards him on the sidewalk.

"Hey pal. Why don't you watch where you're going?!" the person yelled.

Kai looked up. He was staring at a young girl who looked about thirteen. She had long black hair with white stripes that just went past her bum. She was wearing army pants, a black shirt, and black shoes.

"Sorry," said Kai, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Oh, Hey aren't you Kai, from the Blade breakers?"

"Yeah, I am."

"This is so cool. I'm like your biggest fan. My names Melanie. But my friends call me Mel."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Melanie" said Kai, getting up, "But I have to catch up to everyone else"

Kai looked around. All the other teams, including his own, had disappeared.

'Drat, now I'm never going to get to the hotel."

"I can help you get there," smiled Mel, who was literally beaming.

"Fine," said Kai, reluctantly.

Elvengirl10: Yes I know. A short chapter. Please Please please review this time. I beg of you people.


	20. A Magestic Chapter

Elvengirl10: WOW...chapter twenty...I've made it this far. I'm so proud of myself and with two others stories on the go to. Not bad. And also that this story has managed forty reviews. I'm a genius. An absolute brilliant genius.

Kai: Your modesty really shows.

Elvengirl10: Go away Kai. I do not want you to be here spoiling my good mood.

Bryan: So what happens now?

Elvengirl10: I promise right now that this story will get a lot better once I get out of New Brunswick and make it to Quebec. I unfortunately know very little about the Maritimes provinces and thus the low quality of the chapters. I mean no offence what so ever to my fellow Canadians living in those said provinces. I intend to travel there eventually. At any rate I'm going to stop rambling now and begin Chapter 20.

Melanie had successfully managed to lead Kai to the hotel. Although she had obviously taken the long way round, leading Kai through a maze of twists, turns, and back alleys that lead through the Fredericton downtown. The entire trip had taken about forty-five minutes, where as it took everyone else about fifteen. Finally, much to Kai's relief, they had made it.

"Thanks Melanie," said Kai, heading in.

"Wait, Kai, could you please sign my beyblade?" asked Mel, holding out a pink beyblade.

"Alright," said Kai, exasperated, and taking the blade. "See ya," he said as he left.

As he headed into the hotel, he was met by his, currently over-enthusiastic teammates.

"Hey Kai, wanna go sightseeing with us?" asked Tyson. Kai, who had just seen all the sights, declined and went to go lie down.

"Suit yourself," muttered Tyson and the remaining Blade breakers set off.

In another part of the city, The Majestics, who had set out earlier were wandering around bored. So far this city had offered nothing for them. They hadn't even been able to locate a beyblade stadium. Although, Johnny had discovered a nearby golf course and was planning to go golfing the next morning. They were just about to head back to the hotel when Oliver heard something.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what? "asked Robert.

"Wait, I hear it to," said Enrique, "its sounds like a beyblade spinning and it's coming from over there." He pointed down a back alley.

"C'mon let's go," said Johnny.

"I want to check it out," said Oliver, as he headed down the back alley. Enrique and Robert followed. Soon Johnny was left alone.

"Hey, wait up," he yelled, following his teammates down the alley.

Following the sound, The Majestics soon found its source. A young girl with black hair with brown streaks was practicing with a black beyblade with a blue attack ring. She was wearing white cargo pants with a light grey shirt that had an American flag on it.

"Wow, she's cute," said Enrique. The other Majestics fell down. They had expected nothing less from Enrique.

"Let's see how good she really is," said Johnny, launching Salamulion at the girl's beyblade. The girl, realising a challenge when she saw one immediately switched her blade into attack mode.

"Go Salamulion!!! Flame Rod!!!" yelled Johnny, releasing the ancient salamander bitbeast from his age-old beyblade.

"Go Fang!!!" yelled the girl, releasing her own bitbeast. A silver fox with red armour on its face and paws leapt out of the beyblade and sped towards Salamulion with alarming speed. The blades clashed head on with sudden force, ending the match in a tie.

"You're pretty good," said Johnny, retrieving his blade. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kit,' replied the girl, retrieving her own blade. "And I know that you're Johnny from the Majestics."

"What? How did you know that?"

"I watch TV, genius," Kit answered with a sneer.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Right, anyways, see you later." Kit walked off with a wave of her hand.

"That was interesting,' said Robert, coming out from where he and the other Majestics had been watching the match.

"Yeah it's not every day someone ties you," added Oliver.

"Who cares? That girl was super cute," said Enrique. The other Majestics groaned and walked away.

"Well, she was," said Enrique, matter of factly to his teammates who were now out of hearing range.

"Kit, Kit, guess who I met?" said Melanie, running up to her American friend.

"Who?" Kit asked.

" I met Kai, and I got him to sign my beyblade."

"Cool. I battled Johnny from the Majestics and tied him."

"Awesome. I guess that that email we got from Lina was correct then. The World Champion Teams are in town."

"That's super cool. We could have fun with this," smiled Kit.

"Yeah," added Melanie.

Elvengirl10: And there, chapter 20 done. Hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one did. I'll try harder, I promise. And I know, not that long still. They'll get way longer when I reach Quebec and can put in the Satirical humour and rant about Canada's political system and stuff like that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And thanks to all who have reviewed so far...please continue to do so.

Max: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. YOU'LL MAKE ELVENGIRL10 VERY HAPPY IF YOU DO.


	21. Another meeting

Elvengirl10: I can't believe that no one reviewed chapter 20. I knew that this story was losing its touch, but I didn't think it was that bad.

Kai: I knew that they would listen to me.

Elvengirl10: Kai, shut up. (Sobs) You are so mean. (Goes to sniffle in a corner)

Bryan: Way to go Kai.

Tala: Yeah, she's pretty sad. We should go cheer her up, Bry.

Bryan: I agree.

Inu-yasha: As usual, I'll take over and make sure the fic goes as planned.

Naraku: No I will.

Inu-yasha: I do it.

Naraku: But she likes me more.

Inu-yasha: So???

* * *

Michael walked along the harbor, staring out at the endless rows of boats and taking in the salt sea air. He had missed the ocean. It was fine when he had moved to Boston, he could still make it to the harbor, but New York had been terrible for him. It was always so busy, combined with school and beyblading; he hardly ever got to see it. The sea was in his blood.

SLAM!!!

Michael was suddenly hit from behind with something. He looked behind him. Lina (remember her??) was hugging him rather tightly.

"Hi Mike," she said, letting go, and allowing Michael to catch his breath.

"Long time, no see," added Lance, coming up behind her, along with Neal.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Michael.

"We were bored after the tournament, so we thought we'd come and bother you," Neal smiled.

"That's cool. I'm not really sure what's happening, but I think that a trip to the Magnetic Hill might be coming soon."

"Cool, we could blade there," suggested Lance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers had run into an interesting predicament. Their way being blocked by two girls.

"What do you want?" asked Tyson.

"We challenge you to a beyblade match," the two said together.

"It'll be two on two," said one.

"And you have to beat both of us," said the other.

"Fine, I'm in," said Tyson.

"Me to," said Rei.

"Can we at least know your names?" asked Max.

"I'm Kit."

"And I'm Melanie."

"Alright. Three…two….one….Let it rip!!!" yelled Kenny.

A pink and blue blade and a black blade with a blue attack ring hit the street and sped toward Dragoon and Drigger.

"Dragoon evade!!"

"You to Drigger."

"Kit, you take Tyson, I'll go for Rei."

"Right. Go Dragon!!"

A pink Dragoon rose out of the pink and blue beyblade and began to create a tornado.

"Wha??" said Tyson, confused, but he recovered quickly, "Go Dragoon."

Soon, two tornados were currently crashing into each other.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous on a public street?" asked Max, shielding himself from the flying grit.

"I know, this really should be in someplace safer," added Kenny, trying to shield Dizzi.

'Good, Tyson can keep her occupied,' thought Ray, 'while I deal with you.'

"Go Digger, Tiger Claw!!!"

"Go Fang!!!"

The two blades began to crash together and the amount of grit in the air skyrocketed until it stopped suddenly. Two blades had stopped and two were still going.

"I-I lost," gasped Tyson.

"Fang…stopped spinning."

"I guess it's a draw," said Kenny.

"Thanks for the battle, guess we'll see you later," said Max.

"Wait, we'll show you around town," smiled Kit.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do," added Melanie.

"Alright."

"Sounds good to me."

No one noticed the all knowing wink that passed between Kit and Melanie.

* * *

Elvengirl10: That's all I'm going to wrote for now. Please please please review. 


	22. A New Problem

Elvengirl10: Ola all. I'm back. yeah..sorry I haven't updated for awhile, and for the lousy update last time. I jsut reread it. How could i have updated something so short, and so terrible. Any ways yeah, guess I'll give you an insight to what's been going on in my life.

Kai: Wow, you have a life?

Elvengirl10: Shut up. Okay, so this all started when microsoft word died on me. I don't what's wrong with it, so everything's getting written on wordpad now. So if i have bad spelling and grammer, that's why. Then i also went to Cuba for a week. Man, that was great. And I saw Grevolution, which was awesome, but it needed more Bryan.

Bryan: (smiles)

Elvengirl10: Also, I have begun to write my own season four of beyblade so that'll come pretty soon, as I am almost done the first chapter. So yeah, that's whats been happening and I'll give you the chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own beyblade...drat.

* * *

The next day, the group assembled in the lobby at about six o'clock am. No one was really awake. Except for DJ Jazzman, like usual.

"Good Morning everyone!" he yelled into his microphone.

"Oh shut up," was the general response.

"Now that I have your attention," said Mr. Dickenson, " Today we will be heading to a place called the Magnetic Hill. This hill is charged magnetically, so it will be quite an adventure."

"Yeah, maybe we'll open a vortex and get sucked into an alternate dimension," Erique remarked sarcastically.

"Also, we are being joined by the Canadian Team, The Blizt Team. I'm sure you all remember them from Newfoundland."

"Hey," Neal waved a greeting.

"Hey," was the tired response back.

"So, now that the introductions have been concluded. Let's go."

The bus ride to the magnetic hill was rather uneventful. And I mean really uneventful. There wasn't even a moose or a groundhog or something like that. It was just flat out boring.

Finally they got to the hill. That was when everyone got out to stretch their legs. By that time pretty much everyone had woken up. They were walking around, looking for something interesting. Hey, something always happens in a forest. Everyone else was so busy that they did not catch the knowing glance that passed between the members of the Blitz team and Micheal. That's when it all happened.

"Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!" They all yelled, and thus began the snowball effect. After the four-way battle had been waging on for sometime. The Demolition Boys and The White Tigers joined the fight. After that, The All Stars could not resist the challenge. The Majestics didn't even bother. Like usual. Robert deemed it, "To uncouth".

Everyone else seemed to be having fun, and began to push each other to the limit. Before anyone knew it, there was a bright light and when it cleared, everyone was gone.

"This isn't good Mr. Dickenson," said Jazzman.

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"Excuse me, Mr. Dickenson, but I think that the contrasting energies of the bitbeasts and the magnetic polarity caused a rift that has transported our young bladers into different times and dimensions."

"Huh? Hiroshi, I didn't see you there. But do you think you could..."

"Go and look for them? Of course sir, we'll get right on it. Let's go Ryu."

* * *

"Ow..." said Hillary, sitting up. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," said Max, "All I remember was a bright light and then, nothing."

"When the contrasting energies of all of us bitbeasts collided, we caused a shift in the dimensions." explained Draciel.

"So where are we now?" asked Rei.

"I'm not sure."

"You are no help Drigger."

Not to far away, Tyson was about to have a very rude awakening.

"Ahh!" Tyson screamed and sat up abrubtly.

"Hey, who are you? You're not the guy I was waiting for." said the pink blob that had been sitting on Tyson's stomach.

"What are you?"

"I'm Koramon. A digimon. Who are you?"

"A digi-what? And I'm Tyson. Tyson Kinoyama."

"Digimon. It's short for Digital Monster."

"Oh, like the TV show."

Now it was Koramon's turn to be confused.

* * *

Lee stared into a pair of golden eyes. He blinked and took a look at the person standing in front of him. The being was tall, and wore a red kimono. He had distinctive long white hair and a pair of dog ears on the top of his head that twitched every so often. Lee had a vague recollection of seeing this person before. But he could not for the life of him remember where he had seen him.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S INU-YASHA!" Mariah screamed. That's where Lee had seen him before. Of course, it all made sense now. Or did it?

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought," said Lee, failing to notice Mariah, who had run past him and was now currently hugging Inuyasha.

"Ahh, get off!" yelled the Hanyou.

"IT'S MIROKU!" Mariah screamed again, leaping off Inuyasha to go hug the monk.

"Miroku...who is this?" asked Sango.

"I have no idea. I've never seen her before in my life. Honest."

"AND SHIPPO!"

"Excuse me, but do you know this girl?" asked Kagome, kneeling beside Lee.

"Oh...uh...yeah...I do. Mariah let go."

"BUT LEE, WE'RE IN INU-YASHA!"

* * *

"Where are we?" asked Eddy, glancing around. The All Stars had had a smoother landing than some of the other teams, but instead they found themselves in a busy marketplace with strangely dressed people, who would walk past, staring, and then go off muttering something about stupid magic users.

"This definetly does not look like Canada...or anywhere else on Earth for that matter," added Steve.

"Yeah, it looks like something out of a fantasy book or a video game or something," added Emily.

"I think it might be. Look over there," Micheal pointed to a group of people, entering the city that they were in.

"Hey...I've seen those people before. We're in..."

"Fire Emblem," announced Steve.

"But how did we wind up here?"

* * *

Oliver groaned and sat up, shaking his head. He looked around. He and his companions seemed to be in some sort of jail cell. Everyone else was unconscience. Finally Johnny came around.

"Hey Oliver, where are we?"

"I don't know. I woke up and it was like this."

Suddenly the door opened and light came streaming in. Following that was a very annoying laugh.

"HAHAHAHA, you are now my prisoner Makoto and...hey...you aren't Makoto. Can't you idiots do anything right?"

"Excuse me sir, but could you please tell us where we are and why we're in jail?" asked Oliver diplomatically.

"No way. You are my prisoners and I don't have to dispense such information to you." The stranger, in more ways than one, slammed the door and left.

"That was helpful," said Johnny sarcastically.

"Well, I guess Enrique's statement was correct."

* * *

"Bryan, are you alright?" asked Spencer, shaking the lavender-haired boy awake.

"I...I think so. What happend?"

"Something about colliding bitbeast energies and a rip in the time-space continum," replied Ian.

"I think we aught to figure out where we are," said Tala, standing up. They were in the middle of a street that could have quiet possibly have been in Japan. Albiet, a past - Japan.

"It looks like something out of an old samurai movie," said Spencer.

"I agree, or something out of a history textbook. Could we be in post-revolution Japan?" said Bryan.

"Well it sure does look like it, but I had no idea you had memorized our textbook," said Ian, which earned him a smack upside the head.

"Whatever the case, we should find someone who can help us," said Tala, " Let's try that place over there." He pointed to a nearby dojo.

* * *

"Lena, come in. Earth to Lena," said Lance, waving his hand in front of Lena's face. There was no response. "No good," he said to his leader. Neal sighed.

"So, where do you suppose we are, Neal?"

"I'm not sure really. It kinda looks like a cross between Alberta and Saskatchewan. I mean, those are mountains in the distance, but it's flat."

"Kinda like Rohan."

"Are you suggesting that we are the Lord Of The Rings?"

"Yeah, I mean, if what our bitbeasts say is true."

"Point taken. So, i guess we should go look for the Riders of Rohan, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, after sleeping ugly over here wakes up."

"I heard that..."

* * *

"So where do you think they are, Hiroshi? You seem to have more expierience in this area than I do?"

"I actually just assumed that we'd be able to pick up bitbeast energies. I've never done this before."

"Of course. So we're winging it, I take it?"

"Like usual. I don't think we've ever had a plan."

* * *

Elvengirl10: There we go. Chapter twenty-two is complete. That'd be Er Shi Er in mandarin.

Kai; I'm not going to even bother.

Elvengirl1): Heh, yeah I know, this chapter just makes my story scream "I'm desperate for a plot!" Doesn't it? I'm sorry...i just needed something to fill it in until i can get to Quebec. Anyways yeah...Oh...and Hiroshi and Ryu are two of my own chracters. You'll learn more about them in the next chapter.

Tala: Please read and review. Elvengirl10 will be a very happy authoress if you do. But please don't chide her about spelling/grammer errors as she doesn't have a spellcheck and is to lazy to edit.


	23. The Bladebreakers in Digiworld

Elvengirl10: Hey all. I'm back with another chapter of my desperatly-in-need-of-a-plot story. But I have been watching alot of anime lately so hopefully I'll be able to get some ideas from that.

Kai: What ideas can you get from Excel Saga?

Elvengirl10: Alot, if I'm watching it with the right frame of mind.

Kai: (backs away) I think I'll let you live in your own little world.

Elvengirl10: Thank you. Anyways, I'll get on with the story now. This chapter will deal with the Bladebreakers mostly, and Hiroshi and Ryu will come in to. And I'll explain about them, somewhat.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor do I own Digimon. I only own Ryu-kun and Hiroshi-kun.

* * *

"So we're stuck in the Digital world from Digimon?" asked Max.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Tyson was incrediably hyped.

"Cool! This is a disastor!" Hillary yelled, "What if we can't get back?"

"Of course we'll be able to get back. I mean, a year here is one minute in the real world."

"Still, how do we get back?" asked Ray.

"I know how to do that," smiled Koramon, "You just have to help us free File Island."

"How do we do that? We're not the Digidestined," said Tyson.

"Just play along," whispered Dragoon, "I might be able to help."

"I'll get my friends to help." Koramon whistled, sorta and soon a bunch of other blobs came running up to the group of confused beybladers. The blobs were followed by Kai, who held an orange and white one with a claw coming out of its head.

"Hi there, I'm Tokomon," said a very cute white blob jumping into Max's arms.

"I'm Bukamon," said a grey one with a red flame-like thing coming out of its forhead as it jumped at Ray.

"I'm Motimon," a small pink blob wandered up to Kenny.

"I'm Tanemon," a green plant-like one jumped to Hillary.

"Who's that Kai?" asked Tyson, playing with Koramon.

"He's Tsunomon," said Kai, unenthusiastically.

"So now what do we do?" asked Kenny, looking at Tyson.

"Why're you looking at me?"

"Becuase you seem to know the most about the show," replied Hillary, glaring at Tyson.

"Well, as I recall, that beetle digimon attacked them."

"Right, I remember now," smiled Max, hugging Tokomon. Tokomon smiled.

"So when is it going to show up?"

"No idea."

"It's not really gonna matter, we don't have digivices or anything like that."

"Relax, Max. Dragoon said he'd take care of everything."

"I'm still not so sure..." Max was dubious.

"Good thinking Max. I never know what Dragoon is planning," said Draciel.

"So now what do we do?" asked Kenny, looking around, " I don't think getting back is going to be very easy."

"Obviously," said Kai, sarcasticaly.

"I hope we don't have to go through the whole series," sighed Ray.

"You guys don't have to worry about a thing," smiled Bukamon, "Everything will turn out fine."

"I sure hope you're right," said Hillary.

"Hey, what was that?"

"What was what?"

At that exact moment, a large, red, beetle-like digimon came flying out of the forest, strait towards the bladers and their digimon.

"There it is!" yelled Tyson.

"What do we do?" Kenny paniced.

"Hillary, get behind me," said Tyson.

"Right."

"Think we can take this guy, Max?"

"Yeah probably. Care to give us a hand Kai?"

"You got it. Tyson, get Hillary to safety. We can take it from here."

"Right. Let's go Hil,"

"Here, follow me," said Koramon, bouncing off down a trail with Motimon and Tanemon in tow. As soon as they were a safe distance away, Kai, Ray and Max began their attack. It started with the three digimon launching a boom bubble attack to distract the digimon, whose name was Kuwgamon. Then, Max held it in place with the gravity control power of Draciel. Ray and Kai used the gatling claw and and turbo gigs to knock out the digimon.

"That was harder than I thought," said Max.

"No kidding. Is it down for the count?"

"I really hope so." Max walked over to Tokomon. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks. That was really cool," smiled Tokomon.

"You were great." Bukamon flew over to Ray.

"Thanks."

Tsunomon and Kai just stared at each other. Ray, Max, and their digimon just smiled.

"We should probably go find Tyson," suggested Max.

"Good idea. C'mon Kai, let's go."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

"Tyson, I think we can stop running now," gasped Kenny.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I hope that Max and them will be alright," sighed Hillary.

"Your friends looked strong. I'm sure they'll be fine," said Tanemon, moving closer to Hillary.

"Yeah, they should be."

"Bad news Tyson, Dizzi's not working."

"That's probably because Dizzi's trapped in there. If not, I'm sure it'd work fine."

"Can I help?" asked Motimon, climbing onto Kenny's shoulder to get a better look.

"That's fine," replied Kenny, smiling.

"I guess we'll just wait here for everyone," said Tyson, leaning against a tree. Koramon hopped over to him.

"Watcha doing Tyson?"

"Just resting. I think I'm the only one who's into this really. It's a childhood dream come to life."

"That's good. So, where are you from?"

"Japan. It's in the real world. Digimon was a TV show from when I was growing up. I used to watch anytime it was on. Before I got interested in beyblades of course."

"Beyblades?"

Tyson took out Dragoon and showed it to the pink blob.

"This is mine. It's a spinning top game that's super fun. My blade's really powerful, 'cause it's got a special spirit called a bitbeast inside. The blue dragon, Dragoon."

"Oh wow. So...you fight with those things?"

"Yeah. We hold these huge tournaments, and every year there's the world championships, which I have won for the past three years."

"Oh stop bragging," said Ray, as the three other members of the Bladebreakers wandered in.

"Hey guys. How's it going?Get rid of Kuwagamon?"

"Kuwagamon...so that was it's name."

"Yeah, it's all taken care of. So, where do we go from here?"

"Let's go that way. I think it leads to the beach," said Motimon.

"Okay."

"GUYS! WAIT UP!"

"What?"  
"Was?"

"That?"

"Daichi!"

Indeed, the little redhaired blader from Grevolution came flying out of the bushes, followed by a pink blob with a flower coming out of its head.

"Daichi, what are you doing here?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know. One minute, I was telling some kids in my hometown about my victories and now, I'm here, being followed by this thing."

"I'm not a thing. My name is Yokomon."

"Haha, Daichi got a girl digimon."

"Shut up Tyson!"

"We're back to...a state of normal," sighed Hillary.

* * *

So, anyways, the Bladebreakers took on the roles of the Digidestined and began to travel around File Island. True to his word, Dragoon used his powers and caused the digimon to digivolve to thier rookies forms, and then the beyblades became items similar to the digivices. I'm not going to bother describing all of the adventures they had simply because I'd actually be describing the entire first part of Digimon and that would take far to long and tedious and be far to much work, so I'm assuming that you have all seen the show and we'll go from there. Okay? So, I'll jump ahead to where the "Digidestined" are fighting Devimon, who is the main villian for the first arc of the show.

* * *

"Tyson, how are we going to defeat this thing?" asked Hillary, wincing as a nearby attack of Hand of Evil, Devimon's attack, hit Togemon, a giant cactus with boxing gloves and the champion form of Tanemon.

"I don't know, we need a new strategy," Tyson yelled back.

"I think in the show, didn't Angemon defeat Devimon?" asked Kenny, from the back of Kabuterimon, a giant beetle and champion form of Motimon.

"I don't think Angemon is going to help," replied Max, "And our bitbeasts aren't doing much damage either."

The seven Bladebreakers stared in horror as each of their digimon and beyblades was beaten down by the unstoppable Devimon. They ran to their recently de-volved digimon.

"Hahaha...Now you can see that I am unstoppable," laughed Devimon, powering up for a final attack.

"Is this how it's going to end?" asked Tyson

"No...wait look up there," Max pointed. A large rift in the sky had formed and two figures, both riding dragons came flying out. Kai glared. The first dragon, a silver on, began to attack Devimon. The other, a large black dragon came towards the Bladebreakers.

"It's Hiroshi..." said Daichi in awe.

"Hiroshi!" Hillary brightened up at the mention of the secretary. "He's come to rescue us. Rescue me, the poor damsel in distress." Hillary was lost in a fantasy world all her own. Everyone else just got sweatdrops.

"Hey everyone," Hiroshi leapt off his dragon and ran towards them.

"What are doing here?" asked Tyson.

"Ryu and I are here to rescue you. Ryu's just weakening Devimon, he wasn't supposed to be that strong. Something happened but we're not sure what yet. I'm going to heal you guys."

"Thanks dude," smiled Tyson. A few minutes later, all the digimon were back on their feet, and digivolved back into their champion forms.

"It's all up to you now," yelled Ryu, flying away. Almost immediatly after he had said that, the seven digimon plus the six bitbeasts launched a powerful attack that completly wiped out Devimon.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ray with relief.

"Yeah, we did," smiled Max.

"Who knew we'd feel like this," said Kenny, "We don't even belong here."

"No kidding," added Hillary. They all laughed. But, like all good things, it came to an end, and the person who brought about the end of this triumphant moment was of course, Kai.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at Ryu.

"I'm here to save you, little brother. Wandering around worlds other than your own can be very dangerous."

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Kai, back off. Your brother was just doing his job. And without him, we'd probably be floating around cyberspace right now," said Tyson, forcefully. Kai glared.

"C'mon, we gotta get going. After all, we still have to get all the other teams back to," said Hiroshi.

"You do? So we weren't the only ones who got transported?"

"Nope. Everyone went in different ways. We just managed to find you first."

"So, I guess we gotta go," sighed Tyson, unhappily.

"Yeah, but we have to leave now. There's no need to say good-bye to the digimon, Tyson. They'll forget everything as soon as we're gone. The world needs to reset itself and let the right chain of events happen. Don't worry about a thing."

"Okay," Tyson brushed away a tear, "But it was still fun. See ya, Agumon. Take care of Tai when he comes."

"Right. Ryu, let's do this."

"You got it Hiro-kun."

The two of them opened up the rift once again, and they and the Bladebreakers flew through it. As was said before, the world reset itself and not ten minutes later did the real digidestined fall through to begin their adventure of a lifetime. The Bladebreakers returned back to their time, in Canada on the Magnetic Hill, with nary a scratch. After a ten minute break, Ryu and Hiroshi took off to find the next team.

"Hey...um...Kenny?" asked Hillary.

"What is it Hillary?" Kenny replied as he looked up from his laptop, happy to have it working again.

"Who is Ryu? and why does Kai not like him?"

"I wanna know to," said Daichi.

"Well, for starters, Ryu is Kai's older half-brother," stated Dizzi.

"His half-brother?"

"Yeah, he went missing for about ten years and just showed up recently, along with Kai's dad. No one knows where he went except for Kai's dad and grandfather, but they won't talk about it. He's been trying to get on Kai's good side for a long time now. Ryu's a pretty nice guy though."

"What was with those dragons? And how do they have that power?" asked Daichi.

"Ryu and Hiroshi are guardians," replied Dizzi.

"Gaurdians?"

"They were employed by the Elder bitbeasts, who are the ancestors of The Bladebreakers's bitbeasts. They essentially look after the affairs of bitbeasts, see if people are worthy to wield them, unlock and seal them if nessescary and what not. The two dragons were their bitbeasts. The black one was Chaos and the silver was Dragolion."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"So why does Kai hate Ryu?" Hillary was impatient to know.

"Well, I think it's because Ryu showed up after the first world championships and sealed Dranzer until Kai was worthy to have her again."

"Oh, no wonder."

"That went rather well, Ryu-kun," said Hiroshi, looking at his friend. "Ryu-kun?"

"Yeah...I guess it did."

"Hey, don't let Kai bother you."

"Hiro-kun, it's been three years since the incident and he's still holding a grudge. That's not healthy. And it makes me feel worse."

"I really wish I could help."

"So do we," chorused the dragons.

"Thanks...but this is a family thing. I think I figure it out on my own."

* * *

Elvengirl10: Wow...nice and long. I'm really pleased.

Bryan: I think your skills are improving.

Elvengirl10: Yeah I know. I think I'm finally starting to get a bit better at this. So that probably means that better quality chapters are on the way. Oh yes, before I forget. I apologize to anyone who is reading and hasn't seen the first season of Digimon. I would suggested though, it's a good series. I basically summed it all up and changed a few things, but hey, it worked and I'm really proud of this chapter. I hope you all like it.

Tala: Read and Review please. Let us know what you think. More reviews might equal a faster update.

Next time: The White Tigers and Inuyasha.


	24. The White Tigers in Inuyasha

Elvengirl: Sorry this update took so long. I'm currently stuck in several plot holes and my local anime provider is being stupid and showing nothing but Inuyasha filler, so I'm kinda at a lack for inspiration.

Kai: What about all that stuff you've rented and borrowed?

Elvengirl: Not suited for what I am writing at the current time. I need Inuyasha, not FullMetal Alchemist.

Kai: You've defected then?

Elvengirl: What?

Kai: I know you're going through a Gundam obsession.

Elvengirl: So what if I am?

Bryan: Stop bothering Elvengirl, Kai. If she likes Gundam, that's her decision.

Elvengirl: Thanks Bry...well, might as well get this show on the road. I give you, chapter twenty-four.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade...or Inuyasha...but if I did, all the filler would disappear. (insert evil laugh here)

* * *

"So...what kind of demons are you?" asked Inuyasha, attempting to seperate Mariah from Shippo.

"We're actually not demons," said Lee, sitting up, and rubbing his head.

"Wait, I think I've seen you before. You're part of that beyblading team...my brother always watches you."

"Yeah, we're the White Tiger X. I'm Lee, and that's Mariah."

"Kagome, she's choking me..." Shippo said in a strained voice.

"Mariah, let go. We all know you love Inuyasha."

"Alright," said Mariah in a dejected voice. She released Shippo, who took in a deep breath.

"For a human, she's got a strong grip," he said, hiding behind Kagome.

"So what are you doing here? Are you from Kagome's time?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, we are. And as for, "what", I'm not to sure. The last thing I remember was a bright light and then, I woke up here." Lee answered.

"Are there any more of you?"

"I think so. Two more. A short guy with green hair, Kevin, and a large guy, Gary."

"Well, you can come with us until you find them," smiled Kagome.

"But Kagome..." Inuyasha began.

"Inuyasha...sit."

WHAM!

"Ouch...What'd you do that for?"

"Be nice Inuyasha."

Lee looked down at his own necklace. He took it off and placed it in his pocket, just in case. Kagome smiled guiltily.

"It looks like it's getting dark," said Sango, looking toward the horizon, "We should go find a village."

"T-that seems like a g-good idea." agreed Shippo.

"What's the matter Shippo? Scared?"

"N-no."

"It's okay. I'll look after you," smiled Mariah, picking Shippo up. Shippo looked less than enthusicastic. Lee sighed. He had no idea that Mariah's Inuyasha obsession went so deep. 'I need to pay more attention,' He thought. The group continued along in silence. Lee glanced around. Feudal Japan was so different from his time. The countryside reminded him of his home, White Tiger Hills. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up. Inuyasha turned around and glared. A large tornado was coming toward them.

"Shouldn't we get out of the way?" asked Lee, unnerved.

"Lee, that's just Koga," said Mariah, highly excited. Lee put his hand her shoulder, holding her back. Mariah glared at him. The tornado ran past them and stopped abrutly.

"Hiya Kagome," smiled Koga, taking the hand of the young teenager. Inuyasha rose up behind her. Everyone else, knowing what was about to happen, sweat dropped.

"Koga...wait up!" came a voice from down the rode.

"Looks like Ginta and Hakkaku are getting better at catching up..." said Miroku.

"And they got a new companion with them," added Sango, from Kilala's back. Both Lee and Mariah looked.

"It's Gary," smiled Lee, as they ran up.

"Gary, you alright?" asked Mariah. Gary looked like he was about to pass out.

"No...I'm fine. Got anything to eat?" He asked. Lee and Mariah fell over.

"Anyway, Gary, have you seen Kevin?"

"Nope. I woke up and found myself with them," answered Gary, looking around for something to eat. Kagome, having managed to break away from her feuding friends, handed Gary some potato chips. Gary smiled greatfully and began to eat them at an alarming rate. One would have thought he'd eat the bag to. Kagome looked up.

"What is it, Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I just sensed a sacred jewel shard," Kagome replied. Inuyasha and Koga stopped fighting.

"What way Kagome?"

"That way," Kagome pointed down the road to an ominous dark forest. Mariah moved closer to Lee. The group began to move toward the forest.

"Slow down Inuyasha! It could a trap," said Miroku.

"Too late, Monk," said Lee, smirking. Despite the dark nature of the situation, what had just occured was quite funny.

"Is it Naraku?" asked Sango.

"No...I don't think so," replied Kagome. They ran, trying to catch up to the half-demon, and full demon.

* * *

The forest was dark. Vines hung limply off the tree branchs. No sunlight penetrated the canopy. Mariah clung onto Lee. Gary followed behind, Galzzly at the ready. Miroku and Sango looked around for Inuyasha and Koga. Shippo hung off of Kagome's shoulder.

"I found them!" said Ginta. The rather large group ran over to a nearby clearing, only to find Inuyasha and Koga not fighting the demon, but each other. Everyone fell over. The demon snickered from a tree branch three meters from the ground. Mariah looked at it and gasped. It was Kevin...and then again, it wasn't. It was Kevin's height, and wore the same clothes, and had the same hair colour. But the ears were pointed and the fangs a bit more noticable.

"Lee, is that Kevin?" asked Mariah.

"It looks like him..." said Lee. Kagome looked away from the demons, who were currently being pulled apart by Miroku, Sango, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"He's got a sacred jewel shard in him. That must have caused him to become a demon."

"How do we turn him back?" asked Gary, gripping his beyblade.

"Trying getting the shard out of him."

"Allow me, Lee," said Galeon.

"Me to, Mariah," added Galux.

"Right. Let's do this," said Lee, with a smile. Mariah and Gary smiled back. The three White Tigers launched their beyblades at Kevin, who retaliated in the same manner. Galzzly, Galeon, and Galux flew at Galmon, who used his Crazy Monkey technique to stop all three of them.

"The Jewel shard caused him to get to strong. We gotta get it out of him," said Mariah.

"I have a plan. Gary, you and me will keep Galmon busy. Mariah, you get around behind him and get that shard out of him."

"Right. Go Galzzly! Bear Ax!"

"Galeon, spiral lighting!"

The black and red blades slammed into Galmon. Mariah grabbed Galux and ran into the bushes. Shippo, wanting to help out, followed her. Mariah reloaded her shooter.

"I'm sorry Kevin," she said, and fire Galux at Kevin's back. Galux bounced off without scratching Kevin at all. Kevin turned around and snarled.

"It's a demonic barrier," said Shippo, standing in front of Mariah, readying foxfire. Kevin took a step toward them. Lee and Gary tried from the other side, to no avail. Mariah and Shippo backed up to a tree. Kevin raised his claws. Mariah and Shippo clung onto each other.

"No...Kevin don't..."

"Stop it Kevin!" Ryu appeared in front of both of them. Mariah gasped with relife. Everything would be fine. Kevin just growled at Ryu, and crouched down for an attack. Ryu began to cast a spell. Kevin tried to move, but was frozen by the spell.

"Now Hiroshi, break the barrier!" Ryu yelled. A black blade came flying out of the trees, connecting with Kevin's barrier and shattering it.

"Now Lee, go ahead," smiled Hiroshi, jumping down. Lee nodded and launched Galeon. The black lion leapt out of the blade and landed on Kevin, sinking his teeth into Kevin's shoulder, in an attempt to free the jewel shard. The Demon Kevin cried out in pain. Finally, the shard burst out of Kevin's body and Galeon went back into his blade. Kevin sank to the ground, his demonic features dissappearing. Mariah ran over.

"He should be fine," smiled Ryu, kneeling down beside her, "I'm just glad we got here in time."

"What happened exactly, Ryu?" asked Gary, coming over with Lee.

"Some weird confusing thing involving the time/space continium. It's a long explanation," smiled Hiroshi, "But we should get you Guys back. Don't worry, everything will reset itself here."

"I just want to know who turned Kevin into a demon?" said Lee.

"That, we don't know," the Gaurdians sighed.

"I don't think it was Naraku," Shippo piped up, "He usually sends incarnations of himself."

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled, "Where'd you go?"

"Guess I better get back."

"Thanks for saving me Shippo. You're really brave," smiled Mariah. Shippo blushed and ran off to find Kagome. The Gaurdians looked at each other and nodded. They began the spell that would take them back home. It only took a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Hillary, guess what? We went to Inuyasha and I got saved by Shippo when Kevin turned into a demon," said Mariah.

"Mariah, I can't understand a word you are saying," replied Hillary. Kevin, not remembering anything, just looked around blankly. Lee and Gary were just glad to be back.

* * *

"Two down, only about four more to go," said Chaos. Everyone else nodded.

"What's up Ryu?" asked Dragolian.

"I just can't shake the feeling that Devimon's strength and Kevin becoming a demon are connected in some way."

"I agree. There's some greater power working against us," said Hiroshi, "I hope we can figure it out soon."

* * *

Kai: Where are you going?

Elvengirl: I'm off to go look for the antagonist. Bryan, you and Tala are in charge while I'm gone.

Tala: You can count on us.

Bryan: Yeah, we won't let the story get to out of hand.

Elvengirl: Thanks guys. I might come back for one more update. What did you think of this chapter? Let me know via review. Adios for now.


	25. Finale

**_From the desk of Elvengirl10._**

_Hello everyone. It's been a long long time, hasn't it? I was thinking about this fanfiction recently, and about my existance in the beyblade fandom in general. And, after a long hard thought process, I have decided to stop writing this fanfiction._

_My reasons are as follows:_

_-I've grown away from Beyblade. I believe I started watching it around grade seven. I'm in grade eleven now. That's four years, and really, I think I started drifting away in grade ten, finding myself more interested in different anime. I hardly watch the show anymore, I don't know what time it's on, and when it is on, I'm usually working, out with friends, or engaged in something else. I collect the manga and that's about it. _

_- This fiction was my first. I published it on April 8th, 2003. It's three years old and very badly written. Not bad for a first attempt, but still, I find my later works to be much more enjoyable. Plus with my drifting away from the fandom, I'm finding it much to hard to continue._

_Since this was my first fanfiction, I'm not going to delete it, but leave it up here, as a marker to show where I began when I started writing. That's why I'm puttng up this ending and sending it on it's way. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who supported me in this fic, either through supplying an OC, reviewing, or just reading the fic. To all those who leant me OCs, I give them back to you know with my thanks. And with that, I leave you all. I doubt you will see another Beyblade fanfic from me._

_Again, thank you all. _

_Let it rip!_

_Elvengirl10._

* * *

Bryan lay back in his chair, absorbing the launch of the plane. It was hard to believe that a month had passed, and that he and the other Demolition Boys were on their way back home to Russia. Exploring Canada had been a fun trip, and he smiled thinking of all the memories he had and the friends he had made.

Like when they had first landed in Newfoundland, and he'd gotten to see Mariah again, along with everyone else. And the tournament where it had been his turn to defeat Rei. As well as meeting Michael's old team...that had been fun as well.

Or in Nova Scotia, when they had gotten lost in the woods with the All Stars and found their way to that cow pasture. 'I really should email Leiko when I get home,' Bryan thought, a small blush coming over his face when he thought of the girl he'd met there. Meeting Kai's cousin had been fun to.

Then in Prince Edward Island, they had met Miris, the skateboarding champion, and Sam, his number one fan. He remembered the trip to the dairy farm, where Gary had beaten most of the Majestics in an ice cream eating contest. There had also been a trip to Green Gables, the home of Anne of Green Gables. He was still trying to understand the game of golf and wasn't planning on playing with the Majestics anytime soon.

New Brusnwick was still fuzzy in him memory. He remembered something about swords and samurai, and that was about it. He wondered what he ate that could've caused such a weird dream. It was also here that Michael's old team had joined them on their trans-Canada journey.

Quebec gave everyone a chance to learn about the French roots in Canadian history, and to rely on Oliver to get them around. Everyone else's french was needless to say, limited. It was also Michael's turn to meet a girl, Aurora, who had also helped them around Quebec city and Montreal.

In Ontario, they were able to learn about how Canada's political system works (or doesn't, depending on your perspective). There was also a chance to see Toronto, Ottawa (which included a tour of the Parliment buildings, as well as far to many political jokes) and ferrying about on the Great Lakes. Tala had made friends with Dyana and they had also met Kari and Ryoko. The Dracounous team, Michael's team's rival, had shown up for a rematch, but where quickly dispatched.

Manitoba was the begining of the prairie provinces, and a good introduction to the flat part of the country. They'd spent a few days at Clear Lake, in several cottages. The cottage that the Demonlition boy's cabin had been built on a slope, and was less-than-fun to stay in. They'd stopped in Winnepeg, the capitial city, and Eirika, who was rather attached to Tala, and Minni, who became rather close to Max. On the way out of the province, they'd stopped in Russell, Manitoba, the home of the Hockey player Theoran Fluery.

Across the border in Saskatchewan, they stopped in Landanberg, the home of hockey player, Kelly Brookburger. It was here that Hillary realised that she'd left one of her shoes in Russell, and had not Kenny calmed her down, that they probably would've had to go back and get it. Saskatchewan was very flat, except for the southern part, the Cypress Hills. Exploring old Fort Walsh had been fun. In Regina, they'd had fun with Tiashia.

Alberta presented a similar landscape, but Edmonton, and it's ever present rival, Calgary gave everyone a break from the fields of wheat and canola that they'd seen. In Edmonton, Bryan had met Aliena, a shy girl with a love of reading and Shakespear, that had inspired him and everyone else to participate in the River City Shakespear festival. Rei met Shura in Calgary, and she'd given everyone a tour of the big city, including a trip to the Calgary tower. They'd also had fun in the Rocky Mountains, and Eddy was sure he'd seen the Sasquatch.

British Columbia had been exciting. They'd come down from the north, down a very steep gravel road, into the small town of Belacoola. The expierience had been harrowing. They'd driven very slowly through a rock slide zone, and then found themselves in an avalanche zone. The ferry to Port Hardy did a good job of calming everyone's nerves. In Vancouver, Tyson made Hillary jelous by growing quite close with a girl named Akuira. Then they'd driven through the Okanogan valley, where Rei and Kai met Rini and Roxy in a small village known as Naramata. While swimming in Lake Okanogan, Enrique was certain that he'd seen the Ogopogo, the resident lake monster. Johnny also took the opportunity to get back at Robert and the chess wars, by owning him at golf.

Again the direction turned north, and they headed into the Yukon. In Whitehorse, they had a discussion with Christina about what you called a person from Whitehorse. A Whitehorsien? A Whitehorser? Whitehorseshite? (Got that from CBC radio program DNTO.)

They'd headed east through the Northwest Territories, and cleared up many stereotypes about the Inuit people that lived there with help from Indigo. This continued in Nunavut, where they learnt more from Rieena and Brandon.

'This was certainly an adventure,' Bryan nodded to himself, as he tuned into the inflight movie, 'Maybe we'll all come back this way again someday. There's only a few more months until the next world championships. I wonder what adventures will await us there.'

* * *

Across Canada - End. 


End file.
